


Yeni Bir Başlangıç

by Purpuravale



Category: Mucize Doktor (TV)
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:29:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28815672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpuravale/pseuds/Purpuravale
Summary: Berhayat Hastanesinden ayrılan Doruk Özütürk 1 sene önce kenara koyduğu o büyük fırsatı değerlendirmeye karar verir.
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

Sessiz bir sonbahar gecesiydi . Şehrin en güzel manzaralı yerlerinden biri olan sahil, birçok farklı insanla doluydu . Mutlular ve mutsuzlar ; aileler ve yalnızlar; aşık olup bulutların üstünde olanlar ve aşk acısı çekenler; içtikleri sihirli sıvının etkisiyle dünyayı farklı şekilde görenler ve dünyayı tüm çıplaklığıyla görmenin üzüntüsünü yaşayanlar... Bir de karmakarışık olanlar ... İçindeki hiçbir duyguyu dizginleyemeyip; bir duygu denizinde küçük bir sandalda sürüklenip gidenler... Tek başına, dik bir şekilde oturan bir adam tam olarak o kategoriye girmekteydi ... İçinde bulunduğu duygu durumu çok ağır gelmiş ve biraz kafasını dağıtmak için gittiği o sahilde bile kurtulamamıştı o karanlık denizden... 

Ait olmamak dedi içinden... Hayatı boyunca hiçbir yere ait olamamıştı... Kimse onu aralarına almamış ve o hep düzeni bozan bir kara keçi olmuştu... Düzen... Düzene ayak uydurabilmek... Herkes gibi olmak .. Ne zor şeydi onun için... İnsanlar ne kolay yapabiliyorlardı bunu ... Evine gitti kafası o an . 13 yaşında 10 tane yaşıtıyla kaldığı anlara.. Ne zor gelmişti başta her şey. Sonra alışmış ve zorla uyum sağlamak zorunda kalmıştı. Ama yalnız hissetmemişti hiç kendini . O zorlandığı zamanlarda diğerleri de zorlanıyorlardı . Onlar da benzer duyguları hissediyorlardı, benzer kaderleri paylaşıyorlardı , 13 yıl kaldığı o binadan çıktıktan sonra bu kadar sert bir yeri sevmesinin, bağlanmasının nedeni buydu belki de. Yalnız değildi orada , bütünün bir parçasıydı; koca bir yapbozun eksik olan kısmına bir türlü uymayan nereye koyacağını bilemediğin parçası değil; eksik kısma tam oturan , mükemmel biçimde diğer yapboz parçalarına uyum sağlayan kısmıydı. Sevildi orada . Sevdi de . İnsanlarla iyi anlaşan, eğlenceli, dışa dönük yapısı ile birçok kader ortağı edindi . Sonra doktor oldu. Başarılı oldu, sevildi yine sevdi. Yerini buldu, tamamdı, ömrünün sonuna kadar yaşardı orada .. Cidden yaşar mıydı? 

Büyük bir sesle ayağa kalktı düşünce denizinde savrulduğu küçük kayığında . Bir kadının bağıra bağıra şarkı söylediğini duydu. Ne garip insanlar vardı bu dünyada. Neden kendi zevkin için bir başkasını rahatsız ederdi ki insan ? Sonra bunu kendisinin de yaptığını fark etti . Morali daha çok bozuldu. Neyse diyerek söylene söylene kalktı oturduğu banktan . Motoruna binip sözde evi olan ama pek uyumayı ve yaşamayı tercih etmediği o küçük, gri , cansız binaya doğru yola koyuldu .  
İlk defa bir yerden kovulmadan çıkmıştı 2 saat önce. Kendi tercihi ile kimsenin zoru olmadan çıkmış ve bir daha geri dönmeyeceğine söz vermişti kendine . Özlemeyecekti orayı. İş mi yoktu ona, her yerde çok rahat iş bulabilirdi . “Saçmalama” dedi içinden “polyannacılık oynama” . İş görebilir raporunu başka hangi hastane kabul ederdi ki ? Tanju bey personel eksikliğinden kaynaklı acele ile bir asistan almış ve askeriyeden nasıl çıktığını sormamıştı bile ama başka hastanede sorabilirdi. Güldü . Personel eksikliğinden 3 asistanın olduğu bir hastaneye sorgusuz sualsiz emekli bir askeri doktor almışlardı da; şimdi koca genel cerrahiyi tek asistana bırakacaklar diye düşündü. “Şaka gibi” dedi. 

3.evi olmasını dilediği yerden kendi isteğiyle çıkarken tek bir kişiye veda etmişti . Aylardır güzel zaman geçirdiği , uzun zaman sonra ilk defa yakın hissettiği o adama ... Özleyeceğim diye düşündü. Sanırım bir tek onu özleyeceğim.   
Küçük, gri evine vardı . Etrafta saçma bir sessizlik vardı . Alışık değildi böyle sessizliklere . Girdi apartmana . Merdivenlerden yukarı çıkarken kapısının önünde bakkalla konuşan yaşlı kadını gördü . Kadın ona saniyelik bir bakış atmıştı. Garipseyen bir bakış... Yine hakkımda ne düşündü acaba diye geçirdi içinden...   
Apartman dairesinin kapısını açıp içeri girdi . Botlarını çıkarıp düzenli bir biçimde kenara koydu. Deri ceketini çıkarıp astı .Yatak odasına gidip üstünü değiştirdi . Sonrasında oturma odasının neredeyse tamamını kaplayan kütüphanesinden bir kitap alıp bacaklarını uzatarak koltuğa oturdu . “Tutunamayanlar”… İlk defa içinden gelmedi okumak. Kitabı alıp kenara koydu . Başını geri yasladı ve düşünmeye başladı . Ne yapacaktı ki şimdi? Nereye gidecekti, evi yoktu evi .. Yine tutunamamıştı hiç bir yere. Acaba geri mi dönsem diye düşündü ilk başta. Belki kovulmazdı, oranın en iyi asistanı sayılırdı . Kendisiyle çelişmesi saliseler aldı. Orada, oranın çakma defası, dünyanın en mükemmel insanı oldukça bu imkansızdı . Dönmeyecekti asla oraya . Ağrına gidiyordu yine birilerinin gözünün önünde kayırılması. “Hayır, dönmeyeceğim” dedi. Hatta “İstanbul’dan bile gideceğim” diyerek ani bir şekilde kalktı . Yatak odasına gidip bavulunu çıkardı ve eşyalarını toplamaya başladı . “Gideceğim ve başka bir şehirde kendime yeni bir hayat kuracağım” dedi. İstanbul’dan; Ankara’dan ve kabus gibi anılarının olduğu o şehirden uzak bir yere gidecekti . Akdeniz bölgesinde bir şehre gidip orada çalışmayı düşündü . Şimdi hemen hazırlanıp gitse belki boş bir koltuk bulurdu bir uçakta. Herhangi bir şehre gidecekti zaten, fark etmezdi. Hepsinde yabancıydı ne de olsa. Eşyalarını asla dağıtmadan, dışarıdan birinin hayran kalacağı bir şekilde toplamaya başladı . Fazla eşyası yoktu zaten .Kalanları da bırakır , sonra da ev sahibine acil bir şekilde işi çıktığını söylerdi. İhtiyacının olacağını düşündüğü birkaç eşyayı topladı sadece . O an hayatını değiştirecek küçük bir şeyin tam önüne düşeceğinden habersizdi. Siyah pantolonunu alıp katlarken cebinden yere bir kağıt düştü. Küçük, ucu kanlı bir kağıt… Üstünde “Valide Atik Hastanesi Ateş Hekimoğlu Beklerim” yazıyordu . Nereden çıkmıştı ki bu kağıt.. Ayrıca kimdi bu adam . Anılarla dolu olan zihninde o garip adamı bulması zor olmadı. Gülümsedi … Hayat biz planlar yaparken başımıza gelenlerdir derler, o da planlar yaparken 1 yıl önce teptiği o fırsatın yine karşısına çıkacağını asla düşünememişti. Gözlerinin içi parladı… Yeni bir yol açılmıştı önünde;hiç bilmediği, aşırı zor ama yine de aşırı eğlenceli bir yol…

\------1 Yıl Önce------  
Berhayat Hastanesi’nde sakin günlerden biriydi . Acilde, normalde polikliniğe gitmesi gereken ancak acile gelen birkaç hasta bulunmaktaydı . Asistanlar hastalara bakmış ve ardından odalarına çekilmişlerdi . Kimse birkaç dakika sonra peş peşe 2 tane fırtınanın kopacağını tahmin bile edemezdi. O hastane birbirine benzer vakaları, trafik kazalarını çok görmüştü ama birbirinin tamamen zıttı tepkilerle, yarım saat arayla gelen iki motosiklet kazası olabildiğince şok etkisi yaratacaktı .   
Bir ambulans yaklaştı, içinden motorsiklet kazası geçirmiş 40 yaşlarında bir adam indirdi . Adam avazı çıktığı kadar bağırıyordu , duyan gerçekten büyük bir yarası olduğunu düşünürdü . Ancak sadece sol kolunda 5-6 cm’lik açık bir yarası vardı ve kanıyordu . Acil doktorları aldılar hemen hastayı. Müdahaleye başladılar . Adam acıdan kıvranmaktaydı ve ağrı kesici diye bağırmaktaydı. Acildeki doktorlardan biri “Beyefendi sakin olun lütfen. Yaranızı baktıktan sonra ağrı kesici vereceğim size “ dedi. Adam “ Ağrı kesici istiyorum, ağrı kesici verin bana “ diyerek bağırmasına devam etti.   
Kan akışını durduktan ve yarayı diktikten sonra hastanın vücudunda kırık varlığı ihtimalini ekarte etmek için genel bir vücut taraması yapılmasına karar verildi . Az miktarda morfin verildi hastaya . Ancak adam memnun olmamıştı .   
“Sanırım vücudumdaki kemiklerden birkaçı kırıldı . Canım aşırı yanıyor . Bana ağrı kesici verin , dozunu arttırın “ diyerek sayıklamaya başladı . Doktor dozu biraz arttırdıktan sonra hastanın yanından ayrıldı . Bir anda sakinleşti hasta .  
“Gerizekalı hepsi bunların . Tüm vücut taramasından yararlı bilgi çıktığı nereden görülmüş? Her testi yapın her testi, bulursunuz kesin bir şey ... “ 

O anda ikinci ve çok daha büyük bir fırtına koptu acilde. İçeri tek kolundan kanlar akan güneş gözlüklü biri girdi .   
“Herkese mutlu , sağlıklı günler…Bu şahane günde kimsenin vaktini almayacağım ... Yarayı dikmek için birkaç malzeme rica edeyim sonra herkes işine bakabilir “ Bağıran , yakınan , kendini yerden yere atan hastalara alışık olan acil çalışanları gördükleri manzara karşısında donup kaldılar. Hemşireler, bankonun önünde telaşlı telaşlı dolanan doktor, hasta bakıcılar, hastalar hepsi şok olmuşlardı . ( Ferda’ydı hepsi.) Bir hasta istisnaydı ancak buna . Yarım saat önce bağıra bağıra gelen o adam sakin bir şekilde yattığı yerden doğrulmuş ve koca acildeki o aşırı ilgi çekici adama sakince bakmakta ve hareketlerini incelemekteydi.  
“Ne oldu ya ? Kimse vermeyecek mi ? Sen kara şimşek .. Hadi malzemeleri toparla.. Ben şöyle uzanıyorum. “ Acil şok haline devam ederken içlerinden biri herkesin aksine gülmeye başlamıştı... Bu genç adam tam bir manyaktı ve o manyakları çok severdi.  
Otizmli doktor ile çeşitli münazaralardan sonra genç adamın piknik sepetini alarak kendi kolunu dikmeye başlamasını saniye saniye izledi... Yavaştan kalktı yataktan ve topallayarak genç adamın yakınındaki boş yatağa uzandı. Ona kafayı takan şu garip hemşire yine dadandı başına .  
“Ama beyefendi sizin yeriniz orası değil ki lütfen yatağınıza dönün “   
“Hepsi yatak değil mi ? Boşlar işte. Değiştirin örtüsünü ne olacak yani ? Sanki toplu yaralanma var hastanede.. Bomboş bütün yataklar.” diyerek iyice yerleşti yatağa.  
Kafasını çevirip şu garip genç adamı izlemeye başladı... Bir yandan oldukça derin yarasını dikmeye çalışıp bir yandan da konuşuyordu ... Acı eşiği oldukça yüksek diye düşündü. Böyle bir yaraya gık demeden dikmek yürek ister ... Koskoca adamlar 5 yaşındaki çocuklar gibi hüngür hüngür ağlıyorlar böyle durumlarda... Kendisi 5 yaşında çocuk kategorisine girmezdi çünkü onun amacı farklıydı.  
Ardından adamın doktoru geldi . Adam yine sızlanmaya, acıdan bağırmaya başlamıştı . Genç adamın dikkatini çekti bu olay . Doktora ” Bakın testlerden de bir şey çıkmadı ama hala çok ağrıyor. Siz en iyisi bana 2-3 şişe vicodin yazın , gideyim sonra ben ” dedi. Doktor vicodini duyunca hafif bir şaşkınlık geçirdi ve eli ayağına dolaştı .“Hocama sormam gerekiyor “diyerek çıktı .   
Kolunu dikmeyi neredeyse bitiren genç adam , karşısında yatan adamı süzdü birkaç saniye. Yüzünde hafif bir gülümsemeyle “ Kas ölümü? “ dedi . Karşısında kıvranan orta yaşlardaki adam bir bakış attı ona . “Efendim ? “   
“ Bacağınızdaki ağrı kas ölümü kaynaklı mı ? “diye tekrarladı sorusunu genç adam.  
Adam şaşırmıştı. “Kolum yaralandı benim. Motosiklet kazası geçirdim ve vücudumun her tarafı ağrıyor, bacak ne alaka ? “   
Doruk gülümsemesin arttırdı . “Yanımdaki yatağa gelirken topalladınız. Ama bunu ilk defa yaşayan biri gibi değildiniz, alışıktınız yani. Ayrıca yürürken ve yatağa yatarken istemsiz olarak elinizi bacağınıza koyuyorsunuz. Demek ki bacağınız oldukça ağrıyor. Acil doktorundan kırmızı reçeteli bir ilaç olan vicodin istediniz. Bu da bacağınızı hissettiğinizi ancak size büyük bir acı verdiğini gösterir, kas ölümü gibi… Yaşadığınız kaza, kolunuzdaki yaraya olan tepkiniz normalde olandan 2 skala daha fazla . Normal bir acil doktoru bunun gerçek olmadığını asla anlamaz. Şu an bu kaza nedeniyle ağrı çekmiyorsunuz, şu an yoksunluk çekiyorsunuz. Ya acı skalalarını çok iyi bir şekilde bilen bir bağımlısınız ya da bir doktorsunuz. Ya da her ikisi… “ dedi.   
Adam etkilenmişti. Gülümsedi ve “Kas ölümü “ dedi . Doruk başına salladı hafiften.   
O an içeri aynı anda 2 vaka girdi . Adamın biri,ona borcu olan arkadaşını karnından bıçaklamış ve ardından kaçarken bir dikkatsizlik sonucu aynı adama araba çarpmıştı. Doruk ani bir refleksle kalktı oturduğu yerden ve ATT’lerin yanına ilerledi .   
“Neyimiz var ? “   
ATT’ler ve hemşireler şaşırmıştı . “ Ben de buranın doktorlarından biriyim merak etmeyin . Yeni cerrahi asistan Doruk Özütürk ben “ dedi karşısındakilere. Güldü “Her gün böyle doktorlarla karşılaşmıyorsunuz tabi, sizi de anlıyorum” dedi.  
“Ee elimizde ne var ? “ diyerek sorusunu tekrarladı .   
“ Biri bıçaklanma, öbürü ise trafik kazası . Adam arkadaşını bıçakladıktan sonra kaçarken; araba çarpmış . Durumu ağır . Bilinci kapalı ve ağır kafa travması var gibi gözüküyor. Nabzı oldukça zayıf. “ “Kurban ise karnından bıçakla yaralanmış, kan kaybı var.” dedi .   
Doruk yandaki hemşireye “ Alıyoruz, ikisini de rica etsem “ dedi . Hemşireler ani bir duraklama sonrası hastaları götürmeye başladılar . Yan yana koydular ikisini de .   
Hemşirelerden birine “Acil , gazlı bez getirelim, tampon yapıcaz. Bir de hastanın kan grubu belli mi? Hemen kan verelim.Sen iyice bastır, al bakalım. Ben diğer hastaya bakayım “ diyerek gazlı bezleri tutuşturdu hemşirenin eline ve hastaya vermesi gereken birkaç ilacı da ekledi . Hemşire; “Hocam , diğer doktorları da çağıralım mı?” diye sordu.  
2 yatak öteden olayları dikkatlice izleyen adam küçük bir kahkaha attı. “Hastaneye bak, acil desen acil değil, çalışanları desen çalışan değil. Nasıl hasta bakıyor bu insanlar? Nasıl ayakta duruyor bu hastane acaba ?” diye kendi kendine söylendi. “Ah be keşke 5-6 şişe isteseydim. Neyse bir kere daha gelir kandırırım bunları.” diyerek güldü .  
Doruk “ Yani ben rahatlıkla hallederim de , siz bilirsiniz tabi yine de. Sonra sizin başınız derde falan girer aman . Ama çağırsanız daha iyi olur gibi “ dedi gülerek.  
Doruk sonradan saldırana ilerledi . Nabzı çok düşüktü, her an çökebilirdi . İkinci hemşire “ Doktor bey , ilk önce kurbanı mı iyileştirseniz ? Saldırgan sona kalabilir. “ dedi eli ayağına dolaşmış bir şekilde .   
Olayı bilgiç gözlerle izleyen orta yaşlardaki adam “ Bu nasıl etik ya ? Bunu ben bile yapman “ dedi gülerek .   
Doruk müthiş bir soğukkanlılıkla , hastanın muayenesini yaparken; “Ama beni üzüyorsun prenses. Ne yapalım ölsün mü adam ? Bize düşmez kim olduğu, ne yaptığı ; öyle değil mi? “ dedi. Pupil refleksine baktı, temel nörolojik muayenesini hızlıca tamamladıktan sonra “Bir görüntüleme alalım , sonra da ameliyata alınır “dedi.  
Yandaki hastaya geçerken 2 yan yataktaki orta yaşlardaki adama dönüp, “Buna karma derler işte. Ama bu kadar çabuk gerçekleşmesi baya şaşırtıcı olmuş. Şanslı adammış“ dedi gülerek. Karşısındaki adam da güldü. Bu genç adamı çok sevmişti.  
Hala kanaması devam eden adama yaklaştı ve hemşireye tamponu çekmesini söyledi. “Bu böyle olmayacak. Neşter, rica edebilir miyim?” dedi. Adamın karın boşluğunu açıp gazlı bez doldurmaya başladı. “Adama kan kaybından selametle ,demeden önce şu işlemi yapalım da ameliyata kadar götürsün” dedi.   
İşlemi yaparken; karşısındaki adam onun her hareketini saniye saniye izliyordu. Çok az şeyden etkilenen o adam, bu genç adamın neredeyse her hareketinden etkilenmişti. Pratikliği,gözlem ve yorum becerisi, aşırı soğukkanlılığı, esprileri her hareketi…  
Doruk tamamladı müdahaleyi. Hemşireyle birlikte ameliyathanelere doğru giderken , yanına biri yaklaştı. Bastonu ile yaralı kolunu dürtüp küçük bir kağıt uzattı ona. Doruk şaşkın bir şekilde döndü ve adamın yüzüne baktı, ardından kağıda... Aldı kağıdı. Adam gülümsedi ve elindeki 3 şişe vicodini sallayarak arkasını dönüp ilerlemeye başladı. Doruk merakla kağıdı baktı , kağıtta “Ateş Hekimoğlu, Valide Atik Hastanesi BEKLERİM” yazıyordu.” Vay be “dedi Doruk gülümsedi. Hayatını değiştirecek ve aslında o an bulunduğu yoldan çok daha iyi bir yol açacak o yolu bir yıl kadar erteleme kararı aldı. 

\-------------Günümüz------------------  
Valide Atik Hastanesi’nin güzeller güzeli dekanı ve sahibi yine akşama kadar çalışmıştı. Bütün gün bir sürü toplantıya girmiş , bir de bunlara ek yine Ateş’e gelen şikayetleri dinlemek ve avukatları ayarlamakla da uğraşmıştı.   
Akşam vakti; İpek’in odasına çat diye giren Ateş, yine İpek’i korkutmuştu... Her zaman oturduğu koltuğa oturup kum saatini alarak oynamaya başladı. İpek yine ne söyleyecek kim bilir bakışı ile ellerini çenesine koyup Ateş’le göz teması kurdu.  
“ Birini ekibime almak istiyorum . Direkt başlayacak yarın sabah . Sen şu maaş , sigorta ıvır zıvır işlerini halledersin patron “ dedi kum saatini başının üstüne koyarken.   
İpek güldü..   
“Ateş dalga geçme benimle akşam akşam .. Sen ve rastgele birini işe almak hem de ekibine. Zeynep istifa ettiğinde; canımı okudun birini almayacağım diye . Ayrıca neredeyse çıkmak üzereyim. Dalga geçecek başka bir şey bulamadın mı ? ...   
“Yooo ciddiyim ... Ekibime yeni birini istemiyorum zaten. Ekibime onu istiyorum .” dediği anda kapı tıklatılmıştı.   
Ateş “Gel rambom benim gel “ diyerek çağırdı dışarıdaki uzun boylu doktoru.   
İçeri dik duruşu, hafif gülümsemesi, ateş gibi bakışlarıyla giren genç doktor İpek’i şaşırtmıştı...   
“İpek hanım merhabalar. Ben Doruk Özütürk” diyerek kendini tanıttı Doruk.   
Bir Ateş’e bir de içeri giren adama bakakalan İpek “ Sen ciddisin” diyerek Ateş’e döndü ...  
Ateş “Kendime özel bir güvenlik almanın zamanı gelmişti... Ne o öyle gelen geçen vuruyor bana. Geçen de kendi ofisimde vuruldum . Alalım bunu , korur beni bu. Komando İhtisas Kursu falan bitirmiş hem; kurşun atar, kurşun yer bu “ dedi.  
Doruk ani bir şokla gözlerini karşındaki güzel kadından çekip Ateş’e çevirdi. Ne diyeceğini bilememişti. İpek gözlerini kocaman açmış etrafında dönen olayı anlamakla meşguldü.   
“Nasıl yani ? Ekibime almak istiyorum dedin ya . Özel güvenlik ne yapacak ekibinde? Ayrıca hastanede zaten güvenlikler var Ateş. “ dedi.  
Ateş ; “ Ben normal özel güvenlik istemiyorum, sıkıcı oluyor onlar . Bu askeri doktor. Hem vakalara yardım eder hem de beni korur. Bir taşla iki kuş “ dedi .   
Ardından Doruk söze girdi . “ İpek hanım buyrun CV’im. “ İzin verirseniz kendimi tanıtayım” dedi . İpek, bakışlarını Ateş’ten çekip ; başını salladıktan sonra Doruk söz aldı. “ Askeri lise mezunuyum. Ardından Gata’ya gittim ve oradan da birincilikle mezun oldum. Akademi sonrası komando İhtisas Kursuna gittim. 1 yıl kadar dağda çalıştım . Ardından Gata’da harp cerrahisi alanında uzmanlık yapmaya başladım.”   
İpek’in gözleri parladı. “Ne kadar güzel bir kariyer ... Neden bıraktın peki askeriyeyi ?” diye sordu.   
“Yaralandım ve emekli ettiler “ gözlerini kaçırarak yanıtladı Doruk.“ İpek’in merakı artmıştı ve tam olarak, karşısındaki kişiyi etkilemeden nasıl sorular soracağını düşünmeye başladı . Ateş ortamdaki garipliği sezmişti. Atladı.“Saate bak geç olmuş. Haydi gidelim biz “ diyerek Doruk’un koluna girdi .   
İpek “ Doruk kalsın . Daha konuşacaklarımız var bizim . Onu niye götürüyorsun ? “ diye sordu.  
Ateş “ Özel güvenlik dedim ya İpek hocam. Ya eve giderken başıma bir şey gelirse ? Eve kadar götürsün beni o “ diyerek sürüklemeye başladı Doruk’u . İpek şaşırmıştı.   
“Ateşş!!” diye bağırdı.  
Ateş “ Ya ne uzattın be sayın dekanım. Yarın sabah başlayacak işte bu kadar . Hallediver şu işleri. Ekip benim ekibim “ dedi . Sonra da Doruk’u sürükleyerek odadan dışarı çıkarmaya başladı . Tam kapıdan çıkarken, İpek “Doruk’cum yarım odama gelir misim? Konuşacaklarımız daha bitmedi . “ dedi. Kafasını salladı Doruk .   
Ateş odadan çıktıktan sonra bile Doruk'un kolumu bırakmadı . Doruk’un aklı karışmıştı . “ Gerçekten beni, sizi korumam için mi aldınız hocam “ diye sordu . Ateş “ Ya ne için alacaktım? Askeri doktordan daha iyi özel güvenlik mi olur ? Hem özel güvenlikle ne konuşacağım ben ? Sen çok amaçlısın “ dedi . Doruk şaşkın bir bakış attı . Birlikte Ateş ‘in odasına doğru ilerlediler.  
Doruk “Ben çıkayım artık hocam çok teşekkürler” dedi. Ateş “ Sen 7 aylık falan mısın ya ? Bekle iki dakika “ diyerek kapının önünde bekletti Doruk’u. Ardından aşağı ,otoparka indiler birlikte . Aşağıda arabasının yanında ağaç olmuş bir adam sinirli gözlerle bakmaktaydı. Bağırdı uzaktan .  
“Ağaç oldum, kök saldım be doktor . Kaç saat oldu . Hayır, niye beni bekletiyorsun, tantuni yemeye gidiceğiz diye? Eve gidip evde yerdik işte. “   
Ateş ” Doktor ne var ya ? Bekleyiverdin, ne olacak 2 saat beklediysen. Hem bütün suç İpek ve yeni özel güvenliğimde “   
Doruk bu ikilinin atışmalarına gülmeye başlamıştı.  
Orhan şaşırmıştı. “Kendine özel güvenlik mi tuttun ? Ne ara ? “ diyerek Doruk’a elini uzattı . Doruk “ Aslında özel güvenlik sayılmam, askeri doktorum ben . Doruk Özütürk “ dedi elini sıkarken . Orhan “Olay yeri incelemenin yeni üyesi demek, merhaba ben de Orhan “ dedi gülümseyerek .   
Doruk “Adınızı duymuştum . Tanıştığımıza çok memnun oldum hocam “ dedi. Tatlı bir adam diye düşündü . Ne kadar nazik ve sevecendi .   
Ateş ,“Muhabbetiniz bittiyse artık gidebilir miyiz? Sonra geç kaldın, lafa tuttun diye bana laf geliyor ama, doktor acıktım hadi “ diyerek Orhan’ın arabasının kapısını açtı.   
Orhan gülümsedi karşısındaki genç adama .”°Görüşmek üzere “ diyerek arabasına bindi . Ateş de motoruna doğru ilerledi.  
Motor Doruk ‘un dikkatini çekmişti. “ Motorunuz çok güzel hocam. Bayıldım. “ dedi gülerek. Ateş “ Sen motor konusunda zevksizsin belli . Motosikletin inceliklerini de öğretmem gerekecek sana ,belli oldu “ dedi kaskını takarak . Doruk güldü. Ardından Ateş hızla yanında ayrıldı.   
Doruk motoruna doğru ilerledi. Kaskını takarken gülümsüyordu. Dün, hayatının bittiğini düşünürken şimdi yepyeni bir hayat başlıyordu önünde. Zor olacaktı ama daha iyi olacaktı her şey.  
Ateş tam bir manyağın tekiydi , onunla anlaşması zor olacaktı ama alışıktı o zor insanlara. Hem kendisi de zor bir insan sayılırdı. Kendini kanıtlayacaktı ona, sevdirecekti kendini. Hem ayrıca pek çaktırmasa da ; İpek hanımın yanındayken sorununu anlamış ve onu hemen oradan çıkarmıştı; önemsemişti onu.  
İpek hanım’ı düşündü sonra. İpek Hanım ne kadar nazik , ne kadar güzel bir kadındı. O nazikliğinin arkasında ise koca bir güç yatıyordu koskoca ... Daha ilk görüşte o gücünün getirdiği otoriteyi anlamış ve saygı duymuştu . O kadar saygı duyulacak bir insandı ki çok etkilenmişti... “Vay be , ne hastane sahipleri var işte” dedi . “Kadın Berhayat Hastanesi’nin neredeyse 3 katı büyüklüğündeki hastaneyi tek başına yönetiyor hem de tıp fakültesine dekanlık yapıyor . Güce bak dedi. Güce bak...”  
Ardından Orhan hocayı düşündü . Ne kadar tatlı gözüküyordu dışarıdan . Çok nazik, çok sempatik biriydi ama içinde onun da siyah bir tarafı vardı belliydi. Ama derdin olunca konuşabileceğin, seni dinleyecek birine benziyordu. Bu tarafını çok sevmişti.  
Yarın ekip arkadaşları ile tanışacaktı . Her şey güzel olacaktı her şey ..  
Motosikletiyle ilerlerken uzun zamandır içinde hissetmediği bir duygu hissetti . Umut...Bu hastane ona çok iyi gelecekti ...


	2. Yeni hayat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeni ekip , yeni hocalar ve yeni bir hastane, her şey yepyeni ...

Valide Atik Hastanesi’nde güzel bir sonbahar sabahıydı. Güneş yeni yeni doğuyor, yeryüzüne hayat geliyordu. Bomboş otoparka bir motosiklet yaklaştı. Hastanenin yeni doktoru; deri ceketi , kamuflaj desenli sırt çantası, elinde kaskı ile ilk gününe hazır bir şekilde giriş yaptı hastaneye . Bütün havası ve özgüveniyle hastane koridorlarında ilerleyip; Tıbbi Tanı Departmanı yazılı kapıyı açıp içeri girdi ve ışıkları yaktı . Kocaman bir odayla karşılaştı, hayran olmuştu. “Odaya bak be ocak bile var ; baya yaşanır burada “ diyerek odanın her yerini tek tek inceledi Doruk. Ardından Ateş ‘in odasına geçti . Baston koleksiyonuna baktı, toplardan birini alıp basket potasına basket atmaya çalıştı, mini futbol kalesini inceledi. Etraf ne kadar eğlenceliydi öyle . Her tarafı incelediğine kanaat getirdikten sonra, yan odaya geçerek koltuğa oturdu ve beklemeye başladı .  
Yarım saat sonra , sabah kantinde birlikte kahvaltı yapmış olan ekip ; Ateş hocayla olabilecek en normal günlerden birine başlayacaklarını düşünürlerken, hayatlarının en büyük şoklarından birini yaşayacaklarını kesinlikle tahmin edemezlerdi . İçerideki lacivert koltukta oturan deri ceketli adam hayatlarını oldukça fazla etkileyecekti .   
Üçü de peş peşe girdiler içeri . Mehmet Ali “ Buyrun kime bakmıştınız acaba? “ diyerek karşılarında oturan adama doğru yaklaştı . Adam sakince kalkıp elini uzattı Mehmet Ali’ye . “Merhaba, ben ekibin yeni üyesi Doruk. Dün Ateş hoca işe aldı beni “ dedi gülümseyerek . Üçü de oldukça şaşırmışlardı . Mehmet Ali birkaç saniye duraklama sonrası elini sıktı Doruk’un . “Merhaba ben de Mehmet Ali, memnun oldum” dedi. Ardından Emre’yle ve Zeynep’le tanıştılar . Odanın neredeyse tamamını kaplayan masaya oturdular birlikte.   
Mehmet Ali “ Ee anlat bakalım, kendinden bahset bize “ diyerek söz aldı . Doruk ilk bakışta sevmişti hepsini . Gülümsedi. “ Doruk Özütürk ben . GATA mezunu askeri doktorum . Uzun yıllar sahada görev yaptım. Harp Cerrahisi alanında uzmanlık yapıyordum ancak tam olarak tamamlayamadım. Sonrasında 1 yıl kadar özel bir hastanede cerrahi asistanlık yaptım. Sonrası da burası işte “ dedi . Emre ve Zeynep’ten bir wow gelmişti . Memoli ise aklına takılan bir soruyu sormaktan alamadı kendini. “ Cerrahsın yani sen . Askeri doktorluk ve ardından cerrahi . Tanı departmanı zor gelmez mi sana ? “  
Doruk, bu soruya sinirlendi bir anda. ”Nasıl yani teorik bilgimin düşük olduğunu mu iddia ediyorsun şu an ? GATA’yı birincilikle bitirdim ben . Baktığım beyin vakalarının, yaralanmaların haddi hesabı yok. En az bir nörolog, dahiliyeci kadar çok vaka baktım ben . Onlara tanı koymadan, bu işi nasıl yapabilirdim ki?” dedi .  
Mehmet Ali nörolog lafına sinirlenmişti. “Bir nörolog olarak, beyin alanında nörologla eşdeğer olduğunu düşünmen cidden şaşırtıcı. Cerrahların yeri değil burası ; onun için diyorum. Ateş hoca herkese benzemez, zor adamdır . “  
“Beni Ateş hocanın işe aldığını söylememe gerek yok sanırım şu anlık. Ateş hoca demek ki sizde bir eksiklik görmüş ki benim kadar iyi bir doktoru işe almış.”dedi.  
“Ateş hoca manyağın teki . Seni eğlenmek için hatta şaklaban olman için bile almış olabilir” . dedi Mehmet Ali.   
Zeynep “Aaa tamam ama yeter, ne gerek var bu kadar gerilmeye . Sakin sakin oturun lütfen” dedi ikisine.  
Doruk durmak istemedi o an .“ Tamam o zaman yarışalım . Hangimizin daha iyi olduğu görülsün böylece. “ dedi gülerek.  
Mehmet Ali güldü. “Çocuk muyum ben ya ? Yarışalım falan . Tamam belki sen profesyonel olmayabilirsin ama ben böyle çocuk çocuk işlere girmem. “ dedi .  
Doruk sırtını sandalye yaslarken ; “ Yarışmaya girmeme isteğinin altında yatan temel patoloji nedir, biliyor musun ? Korkaklık… “ dedi .  
Mehmet Ali iyice sinirlenmişti. “ Senden mi korkacağım ya ? Tamam hadi yarışalım, benim daha iyi olduğumu görsün herkes”.  
Doruk “Görecekler, kimin daha iyi olduğunu görecekler” dedi , oturduğu sandalyede bacağını bacağının üstüne atarken.  
Olayı şaşkın gözlerle izleyen Emre ve Zeynep birbirilerine dönüp yandık şimdi bakışı attılar.  
Emre bir şeyler söylemek istemişti. Hoşuna gitmişti Doruk’un mesleği. “Bence en cool doktorlardarsın. Askeri doktorluk çok cool bir şey olmalı “ dedi. Mehmet Ali sinirli bir bakış attı Emre’ye . Doruk ise gülümseyerek; “Pek göründüğü gibi bir şey değil , ne yazık ki . “ dedi.   
Oturduğu yerden hepsini inceleme başladı. Mehmet Ali’ye baktı birkaç saniye. Başını büyük belaya sokmuştu bu Memoli… Onu her türlü yenecek ve ekip içinde kendine gösterecekti. O Memoli ’yi çiğ çiğ yiyecekti.   
Ardından içeri tanı departmanının hocası geldi. “Olay yeri inceleme size yeni, minnoş bir vaka getirdim” dedi . Ekip birkaç saniye duraksayıp Doruk’a baktılar . Ateş bastonunu kaldırıp, “Yeni turşuyla tanışmışsınız iyi bakalım “ diyerek montunu çıkarmaya gitti, ardından tahtanın başına geçti.   
29 yaşında konuşma bozukluğu olan ,1 ay önce atak geçirmiş hasta. “Olay yeri inceleme, saksı zamanıııı “diyerek semptomları yazdığı tahtanın önünden, 4 kişilik ekibine doğru döndü Ateş. Yanda bulunan MR’lara bir bakış atan Mehmet Ali atladı . “Tümör, en mantıklısı gibi şu anda. Dışarıdan gözükmüyor ancak minimal bir şey olabilir. ” .   
Ateş “Gerçekten mi ? Bu benim aklıma hiç gelmemişti zaten, Dolapdere “ . Doruk bu durumu fırsat bilmişti. “ Hastada sadece konuşma bozukluğu yok , aynı zamanda da atak geçirmiş. Tümör durumunda daha spesifik semptomlar beklemeliyiz. Ayrıca MR’larda bir bulgu yok . Daha yaygın olarak etki gösterecek bir şey olmalı. Yaralanma veya lezyon ya da belki de iskemik hasar. Eğer hastanın beynini yılbaşı ağacına çevirirsek bir şeyler elde edebiliriz gibi “ dedi . Ateş bastonunu Doruk’a doğru uzatıp “ Haydi koş bakalım Rambo “ dedi aferin bakışı atarak .   
Doruk , Mehmet Ali’ye gülerek bir baktı. Hafifçe oturduğu sandalyeden kalkıp Mehmet Ali’ye doğru eğildi. “Nörologdun değil mi sen? Aa pardon ya nasıl nörologluk bu Dolapdereee. Sana ne zaman zafer kazanacağını söyleyeyim.” Parmağını sallayarak “ Parmaktan sonra Memolii ,parmaktan sonraaa” dedi . Emre ve Zeynep dayanamamış küçük birer kahkaha atmışlardı.  
Ateş , aralarındaki durumu sezmişti , en sevdiği şeydi bu en sevdiği. Olayı kızıştırmaya karar verdi. “Rambo 1 Dolapdere 0 “ dedi ekip hazırlanırken. “Haydi oyalanmayın , haydi “ diyerek bastonunu onlara doğru döndürüp salladı.   
Doruk “ Kontrastlı MR işini hallediyorum hemen “ diyerek hızlıca kapıya yöneldi. Memoli iyice sinirlenmişti.”Heyy sen daha önce ekip ne demektir bilmiyor olabilirsin ama biz burada birlikte çalışırız. Ekibin bir parçasıysan bizi bekleyeceksin “dedi . Mehmet Ali’nin neredeyse her cümlesine sinirlenen Doruk, buna sinirlenememişti. Odada bulunan yedek önlüğü alıp onlardan önce dışarı çıktı . Yine istemsiz bir şekilde gözleri dolmuştu . Ekibin bir parçası… İlk günden … Olduğu gibi ,değişmesine gerek kalmadan bir ekibin parçası mı olmuştu yani ? Hem de bunu, baştan beri iyi anlaşamadığı adam söylemişti. Gülümseyerek yukarı baktı birkaç saniye. Ardından ekip ona yetişmişti ve hatta onu geçmişlerdi bile. Onları takip etmeye başladı.  
Hastayı alıp, MR’ götürdüler. Gerekli açıklamalar yapıldı ve kontrastlı bir madde verildi. Her şey yolunda görünüyordu. MR yapılırken hasta kendini kötü hissetmeye başladı ve hiçbirinin o an beklemediği bir şey oldu . Hastanın solunum yolu kapandı ve ekip hastadan ses alamadı bir dakika kadar. Durumdan şüphelenen Zeynep hastanın yanına girdiğinde hastanın nefes alamadığını fark etti ve ekip hızlı ve pratik bir biçimde hastaya müdahaleye başladı. Doruk da sanki baştan beri o ekibin bir parçasıymış gibi ayak uydurmuştu. Herkes ne yapacağını o anlık biliyor ve olabilecek en hızlı şekilde bunu gerçekleştiriyordu. Trakeostomi yapılması karar verildi . Emre hemen trakeanın birkaç cm altını neşterle delip , tüpü yerleştirdi. İşleri biten Doruk ve Mehmet Ali olan olayları dışarıdan büyük bir soğukkanlılıkla izliyorlardı. Umbo ile oksijen verildi, verildi , verildi ve ardından hastanın solunumu sağlandı... İkisine doğru döndüklerinde Doruk’tan bir gülümseme geldi; Mehmet Ali ise kafasını sallamakla yetinmişti.  
Ateş hocaya haber verildi. “Harika , hastanın beynini yılbaşı ağacı yapma fikri yalan oldu desenize . O zaman gidin, bakın bir bakalım inflamasyonu tetikleyecek bir çevresel faktör var mıymış? Öğretmendi değil mi? İkiniz okuluna gidip bir baksın. Hatta durun, yeni elektrikli ikilimiz Rambo ve Dolapdere gitsinler.” Mehmet Ali “Hocam Emre ile gitsek biz olmaz mı ? “Doruk; Ateş yanıt vermeden atladı “Ben sana sanki çok meraklıyım Dolapdere. Gidilecekse gideceğiz yani. Profesyonellik, eğitim, tecrübe falan konuş, sonra çocuk gibi ben gitmeyeyim “ diyerek güldü. Ateş tepki bile vermedi Mehmet Ali’ ye . Mehmet Ali derin bir of çekti. Önden giden Doruk’u takip etmeye başladı. Birlikte otoparka doğru indiler; Doruk hızlıca ilerleyip motosikletinin yanına gitti. Mehmet Ali görünce anlık bir durakladı . “Ben seninle motosiklete binmem. “ Doruk dönüp “Binmezsen binme be ne yapayım ? Yürü o zaman oraya kadar. Bu saatte karşı yakadaki okula zaten yürüyerek daha hızlı gidersin. Ben gidip gelirim, hastayı kurtarıp iyileştirdikten sonra anca ulaşırsın okula bu trafikte. Neyse, sen olmadan da harika iş çıkartabileceğimizi göstermiş oluruz“ dedi gülerek. Mehmet Ali sinirlendi iyice “Ya ben başıma nasıl bir bela aldım ya öff” diyip verdiği kaskı aldı. Birlikte okula doğru yola koyuldular.  
Okula vardıklarında Mehmet Ali indi motordan . “Sen nasıl kullanıyorsun ya kelle koltukta gittik resmen . “ Doruk kaskını çıkartırken “Heyecan iyidir , diri tutar. Hem merak etme, Dolapdere benim yanımda hep böyle olacaksın hep “ diyerek motoru bağlayıp okula doğru gitmeye başladı. Mehmet Ali arkasından sinirli bir bakış attı. İçeri girdiklerinde Doruk; “Ben öğretmenler odasına gideyim, sen de sınıfa falan bakarsın artık “ dedi . Mehmet Ali tepki vermeden sınıfa doğru ilerledi.   
Mehmet Ali sınıfa girip her yeri incelemeye başladı . Bir yandan da bugün kucağına düşen şu belayı düşünüyordu. Ne yapacaktı onunla ? O an küçük bir kız çocuğu geldi yanına . Bazı bilgiler aldı ondan. En son çocuk ona “Eee şaşkını da görmek ister misin ? “ diye sordu tatlı tatlı . “Şaşkın ? “ Papağanımız “ diye yanıt verinde Mehmet Ali “ Buldum” dedi içinden . “Tamamdır prenses “ sağol diyerek ayrıldı yanından. Doruk’a bunu haber vermek için aşağı indiğinde; Doruk’un motorun yanında beklediğini gördü . Yanına gidip “Ne bulduğumu tahmin et bakalım” dedi özgüvenle. Doruk şaşırmış bir şekilde “Hmm . Papağan ?” dedi . Mehmet Ali saniyelik duraksadı ardından da yüzü asıldı. Birlikte yeniden motora binip hastaneye doğru ilerlediler.   
O arada Zeynep ve Emre hastayla ilgilenmekteydi. Hastanın yanında iken Ateş çağırdı ikisini . “Hastaya yüksek doz prednizon başlayın” . Emre “Vaskülit mi var hastada neden yapıyoruz ki bunu?” diye sordu . Zeynep ise karşı çıkmak için çoktan hazırdı . “Hastaya yine teşhis olmadan ilaç veriyoruz hocam . Teşhis olmadan tedavi olmaz “ Ateş büyük büyük şaşırdı . “Aaa cidden mi? Sağol ya hatırlattığın için. Tıp fakültesinin birinci sınıfının ilk dersini kaçırmıştım ben . “ diyerek karşılık verdi Zeynep’e. “Ya varsa ? Bu ihtimali ortadan kaldırmalıyız . Dediğimi yapın ve başlayın hemen” diyerek ayrıldı yanlarından.   
Olayı yarım saat sonra duyan İpek oldukça sinirlenmişti . Koşarak indi hastanın yanına ve hiç beklemediği bir şeyi gördü . Hasta oturup oldukça iştahlı bir biçimde yemek yiyordu . Kortizon işe yaramıştı. Ama sorunun ana kaynağının ne olduğunu hala bilmiyorlardı . Dışarıda bekleyen Ateş’in yanında gidip “Bu sefer ballıydın Ateş ; bu sefer cidden ballıydın” diyerek o meşhur topuk tıkırtısı ile ayrıldı oradan.   
Doruk ve Mehmet Ali hastaneye varmış , odada Ateş’in gelmesini bekliyorlardı. Zeynep ve Emre ise kortizon verdikleri hastanın iyileşmesinin sebebini literatür tarayarak bulmaya çalışıyorlardı.   
Doruk’un tam emin olmasa da , fark ettiği anlık bakış kafasındaki tilkilerin toplanmasına neden olmuştu . Mehmet Ali’nin yanına oturup ona doğru yaklaştı. Mehmet Ali ters bir bakış attı Doruk’a. “Ne var yine ya ? “   
“ Ya sen ne uyuz bir insansın. Bir şey söyleyeceğim sadece . Şu ikisi arasında bir şey var değil mi ? “ dedi iyice yaklaşarak. Mehmet Ali Doruk'un parmağı ile gösterdiği yere döndü, Zeynep ve Emre’yi gördü . Gülümsedi. “Nereden anladın? “ Doruk ; “Anlarım ben “ dedi gülerek.   
Tam o anda Ateş içeri girdi . Hiç kimseye bir şey demeden; kendi odasına doğru ilerledi .Ekip de ördek yavrularının annelerini takip etmesi gibi peşinden gittiler. Ateş , masanın yanında bulunan toplardan birini alıp oynamaya başladı. Doruk “Papağan varmış okulda hocam . Papağan kaynaklı bir virüs olabilir “. Ateş kafasını salladı.” Saldırgan papağan olamaz . Başka bir şey olmalı ama ne olduğunu tam olarak bilmiyoruz . Ama kesinlikle papağan değil”dedi . Doruk şaşırmıştı “Neden ki ? Çoğu semptom uyuyor aslında “ dedi. Mehmet Ali de şaşırmasına rağmen asla çaktırmadı; aksine” Ben sana dedim o kadar ama; papağan olamaz diye, al bak” dedi. Ateş tepki vermedi birkaç saniye . Ardından “Başka bir şey düşünelim” diyerek elindeki topu fırlattı . Doruk yakaladı topu ve yandaki oyuncak basket potasına doğru attı . “Baskett” diyerek çıktı odadan .   
Hastanın 1 saattir iyi olması çok güzel bir gelişmeydi. Doruk saatler sonra yalnız kalabilmişti, ekip bir anda ortadan kaybolmuş ve o da günlük yalnız kalma kotasını doldurduğunu anladığında; en iyisi hastaya bakayım diyerek hastanın odasının yolunu tutmuştu. Her şey harika gözüküyordu. Hasta onunla konuşuyor, gülüyor ve herhangi bir problem gözükmüyordu. O an hiç beklemediği bir şey oldu. Hasta duraksadı ve “doktor bey ben göremiyorum” dedi ve ardından şoka girdi. Doruk atik bir şekilde müdahaleye başladı . “Mavi kod, hemen acill” . Kalp masajına başladı hemen . Olmayacağını anlayınca, ”Elektroşoku hazırlayın ve hastaya yarım cc adrenalin verin “ talimatını verdi . 2,3,4 ve 5.’ci de geri döndü hasta . Olabilecek en soğukkanlı şekilde halletmişti bu işi de. Ardından, Ateş hocanın yanına gitti ve ekibe haber verdi. Ekip koşarak geldiler ikisinin yanına . Doruk “ Hocam, hasta o uzun tek şeritli nehirde kayığa binmişti ,zor tutup çektim” dedi. Zeynep anlık bir boşlukla “Kayık , nehir ? “ dedi. Doruk şaşkın bir bakış attı Zeynep’e. “Şöyle tahtadan hatta ince suntadan bir kayık var . Tek kişi sığıyor içine , başkasını alamıyorsun küçük bir kayık. Böyle bir tek şeritli nehirde sürüklenip gidiyorsun, sonuna ulaştığında ise geri dönüş olmuyor . Ama sana tavsiye etmem . Manzara hiç güzel değil.” dedi. Hepsi bir anda ciddileştiler ve Doruk’a alttan bir bakış attılar. Doruk rahatsız oldu o an .  
“ Hocam, şimdi ne yapacağız peki? “ dedi o anı bozmak için. Ateş “ Kesin bütün tedavileri. Bakalım o uzun nehirde ne kadar hızla gidecek sona doğru ? “ dedi. Ekip anlayamadı o an . Zeynep “Nasıl yani hocam? Hastanın ölmesini mi bekleyelim “ dedi. Ateş “Başka fikrin var mı ? Ha sizin var mı peki ? Yok, o zaman uygulayın “ dedi topallayan ayağına rağmen şaşırtıcı bir hızla ilerlerken. Doruk hızlıca söyleneni gerçekleştirmek için ilerlerken, aklında da bir sürü soru vardı.” Neden yapıyorlardı ki bunu şu an ? Çok sakıncalıydı. Ama düşününce başka bir yolumuz da yok.” diye geçirdi aklından. Düşünceleri, yanına yaklaşan kişiyle bir anda puf olup uçtu. Az önce anlatılan o olaya takılan bir kişi yanına gelmişti. “ Kaç kere bindin o kayığa ? “ Doruk duraksayıp Emre’nin yüzüne baktı o an . Gülümseyerek “Manzarayı ezberleyecek kadar çok “ dedi ve hızlıca ilerledi yanından. Emre ne diyeceğini bilemedi.

Bütün tedavileri durduktan sonra Ateş’in yanına gittiler. Zeynep, hastanın artık kendisine müdahale yapılmasını istemediğini iletti hocasına. Ateş ise umursamadı ve hastanın evine gitmelerini istedi. 3’ü hemen hazırlanıp çıktılar, Doruk ise kalmayı tercih etti. O arada kantinden kendine bir sandviç aldı ve odada her zaman hazır olan çaydan bir bardak doldurdu kendine . Çikolata, büsküvi almak istememişti ilk defa. Neden olduğunu bilemedi ama içinde bir boşluk hissetti. Oturup odada yemeye başladı . Bu yeni hastaneyi sevmişti. Ekip oldukça profesyonel gözüküyordu, Ateş hocanın aksine . Ateş hocayı da sevmişti, manyak falandı ama enerjileri tutmuştu. İlk kez delinin deliyi çekmesi durumundan memnundu. Ya Emre tam bir yakışıklı prensti, nazik, zeki, becerikli ve ama içinde bir yerlerde karanlık tarafı da vardı kesinlikle. Ama daha o karanlık tarafı net görememişti. Ya Zeynep , ekibin duygusalı gibiydi. Arada duygusallığı ile Nazlı’yı hatırlatıyordu ama asla Nazlı kadar olamazdı . Zeynep ile iki çift laf konuşulurdu bundan emindi. Sonra aklına Mehmet Ali geldi. Mehmet Ali … Uyuz olmuştu ona uyuz… Dolapdere … Uyuzdere … “Hah” dedi neşelenerek. Harika bir lakap bulmuştu işte, kullanacaktı bunu.

Sonra aklına hasta geldi ve sandvicinden kalan son parçayı da ağzına atıp hastanın odasına doğru ilerledi. Odaya doğru giderken içeride Ateş hocanın olduğunu fark etti . Hastayla konuşuyordu. Görünmeyeceği şekilde kapıya yaslanıp dinlemeye başladı.  
“Doktor bey, ben sadece sürünmeden, başım dik ölmek istiyorum.”  
“Öyle bir şey yok. Başın dik ölmek diye bir şey yok. Vücudumuz bir makinedir ve gün gelir arızalanır. Arızalandığında asaletmiş , başını dik tutmakmış vız gelir tırıs gider. Onların bir önemi yoktur. Bak bana ; yaşarken başın dik olabilir, öldüğünde imkansız.”   
Gözleri doldu Doruk’un . O anda, Ateş çıktı odadan ve karşısında yeni özel güvenliğini gördü. Gözleri dolmuş olan o genç adam gülümseyerek; “ Haklısınız hocam, söylediklerinize sonuna kadar katılıyorum ama bir sorum var. Yaşarken başımız ne kadar dik olabilir ki? Yürümeye başladığımız ilk andan beri hep belimizi bükecek , başımızı eğdirecek yükler binmiyor mu tepemize ? Bu yükler ağır değil mi be hocam ? O yüklerden kurtulmanın tek yolu değil midir ölüm ? Asalet değil belki , cidden korkunç bir yol ama bir yandan da büyük kurtuluş, çok büyük “ dedi ve ardından yavaşça ilerledi. Ateş arkasından bakmakla yetinmişti. Tanıdıktı bu laflar , bu haller çok tanıdıktı. İçinde bir yarısı hala böyle düşünüyordu işte. Haklıydı belki de bu genç adam. Birkaç saniye düşündükten sonra yavaşça ilerleyerek odasına doğru yola koyuldu .  
Ekip hastanın evine varmış, evi araştırmakla meşguldü. Hepsinin konuşmak istediği ancak bir türlü açılmayan o konuyu Zeynep açtı . “Ne düşünüyorsunuz Doruk hakkında ? “ Mehmet Ali atladı hemen “Uyuzun teki. Gerçek manada başımıza bela aldık resmen . Başımızda zaten başka bir bela yokmuş gibi. Fark ettiniz değil mi ,Ateş hocanın ilaçları kesme fikrine asla karşı çıkmadı . Resmen ne derse yapıyor, bir de hiçbir şeyi umursamıyor .” Emre yavaştan karşı çıktı “Abartma be Mehmet Ali, tamam biraz sinirli olabilir , espri anlayışı da garip olabilir ancak kafa birine benziyor . Sevdim ben.” dedi. Mehmet Ali ters bir bakış attı o an . Zeynep “Ya ne kötülüğünü gördünüz ya . Hem ayrıca sorunları var belli . Belki de o yüzden bu kadar sinirli “dedi üzülerek. Emre bu durumdan hoşlanmamıştı . “E git tedavi et sevginle Zeynep, alışıksın sen merhamet göstermeye “ diyerek banyonun yolunu tuttu.  
Hastaneye elleri boş döndüler, ancak hastanın buzdolabında gördükleri çiğ köfte, hepsinin canının çiğ köfte çekmesine neden olmuştu . Hastaneye ellerinde poşetler ile geldiler. İçeri girdiklerinde Doruk‘u bilgisayarda literatür tararken buldular . Mehmet Ali selam verme zahmetinde bulunmadı , Emre selam verip bir şey bulamadıklarını söyledi . Zeynep ise onun neler yaptığını sordu . Doruk hastanın tedaviyi kabul ettiğini iletti başka da bir şey olmamıştı zaten .   
Ellerindeki çiğ köfte poşetlerini açtılar . Doruk kalkıp onlara katılmadı, katılmak gelmedi içinden. Onların arasına ait sayılmazdı;sırıtırdı aralarında, buna emindi. Zeynep’in gözü o an Doruk’a takıldı, tam gel sen de bize katıl diyecekti ki içeri pat diye Ateş girdi. Emre “ Bir şey bulamadık hocam . “ dedi. Ateş’in gözü çiğ köfteye takılmıştı “Bu ne ? “ Mehmet Ali gülümsedi “Hocam hastanın evinde gördük de canımız çekti; buyrun siz de “ . Durdu birkaç saniye Ateş, sonra alevlendi. “Hastanın evinde çiğ köfte mi buldunuz ? Çiğ köfte buldunuz , canınız çekti ama aklınıza tenya gelmedi öyle mi? “ diyerek bağırmaya başladı. Ekibin 4 üyesi de şaşırmıştı bu duruma. Doruk fırladı ayağa . “Ne yani hastanın beyninde tenya mı var şimdi” dedi. Ateş bir kitabı alıp önlerine çat diye açtı . “Her şey uyuyor, her şey. Gidin hastaya biyopsi yapın çabuk “ dedi. Ekip hızlıca çıktıkları kapıdan yavaşça geri döndüler. Hasta kabul etmemişti. Doruk ; “Bir yolu olmalı. Bulduk işte sonucu ne demek yaptırmıyorum ya “ diyerek tepki verdi . Zeynep atladı “Saçmalama istersen hastanın kendi kararı, karışamayız. Etiğe uygun değil “ Doruk sinirlendi “ Ya sen yürüyen etik kurul musun ya ? Etiğe uygun değil falan”.  
O an Emre’nin aklına bir fikir geldi. “Röntgen yapalım, dünyanın en basit işlemi” . Ateş bayılmıştı bu fikre. “Aferin Nişantaşı . Tenyalar kas sever ve beyninde varsa kesin bacağında da vardır. Gidin yapın şu işlemi, yakalayalım zanlıları”dedi. Yapılan değerlendirmeler sonrası gerçekten de hastanın ayağında ve beyninde tenya bulundu ve tedaviye başlandı. 2 gün uğraş sonunda hasta kurtarılmıştı. Tedaviyi verdikten sonra, hepsi hastayı izlerken ekibin yeni üyesi ilk ayrılan oldu . Hiçbir şey söylemeden yavaşça ayrıldı yanlarından . Giderken aklına İpek hanım geldi . 1 gün önce onu çağırdığı için yanına gitmiş ancak İpek hanım aşırı yoğun olduğu için 1 gün sonra gelmesini söylemişti . Tam sırasıydı.  
Yavaşça gitti kapısının önüne, birkaç saniye bekleyip kapısını çaldı. İçeriden “Gir “ cevabını alınca girdi içeri.   
İpek Hanım bütün güzelliği ve otoritesi ile sandalyesine dik bir şekilde oturuyordu . Gülümsedi. “Gel Doruk gel “ diyerek eliyle koltuğu işaret etti. Sonrasında Doruk’un gözlerinin içine bakarak konuşmaya başladı .   
“ 2 gün önce, Ateş nedeniyle konuşamadık . Bak Doruk’cum, hepimiz bu hayatta bir şeyler yaşarız ve bu yaşadıklarımız bizi etkiler, bizde izler bırakır. Bazen o kadar derin olur ki o izler , profesyonel kişilerden destek almamız, yardım almamız gerekebilir . Eğer istersen sana bu konuda yardımcı olabilirim. Sakın yanlış anlama beni olur mu ? Ben sadece senin iyiliğini düşünüyorum.”  
Doruk’un gözleri dolmuştu . Şaşkın bir bakış attı karşındaki güzel kadına.  
“Benim iyiliğim için mi ? Ama siz beni daha tanımıyorsunuz ki “ dedi .  
İpek “ Sen de artık bu hastanenin ve Ateş ‘in ekibinin bir parçasısın . Elbette senin iyiliğini düşüneceğim Doruk’cum“ dedi İpek. “Ve buradaki çalışanların iyiliği yaptıkları işin iyiliği demektir; bu da işimin bir parçası sayılır. “  
Doruk ne diyeceğini bilemedi bir an . Sonrasında minnet dolu gözlerle “Teşekkür ederim İpek hocam . Şu anlık ihtiyaç duymuyorum ancak söylediğinizi düşünüceğim “ dedi. İpek gülümseyerek kafasını salladı. Doruk gözlerini kaçırarak çıktı odadan. Birkaç saniye durup yüzünü kapattı ve durdu . Yukarı baktı, içine bir sıcaklık yayılmıştı. Gözlerinden yaşlar akmaması için sıktı kendini . “Beni tanımadığı halde iyiliğimi düşündü. Buranın bir parçası olduğum için. Bir yerin bir parçası olduğum için. Vay be ” dedi. Yavaşça ilerlemeye başladı.   
2 dakika sonra , İpek’in odasına Orhan girdi. “Ne oldu konuşabildin mi ? “ diye sordu . İpek “ Konuştum ama çok zor geldi, bir bilsen. Emekli askeri doktor, Orhan . Sahada , dağda çalışmış . Kim bilir neler yaşadı, birçoğunda travma sonrası stres bozukluğu oluyor biliyorsun. Kırmadan , etiketlemeden; psikolojik destek alabileceğini önerdim ama aşırı zor geldi . Nasıl denir ki bir insana destek alman gerekiyor diye. Yüzüne karşı sorunların var , sana katlanamıyoruz demekle benzer şeyler bunlar . Bilmiyorum ya … “   
Orhan’ın yüzü çöktü bir anda. “Haklısın ne diyebilirim ki . Zor durumlar bunlar. Çaktırmıyor ama belli bir şeylerin olduğu. “ dedi.   
İpek'in yüzü düştü. Kafasını sallamakla yetindi.

Birlikte çıkan Zeynep ve Emre çıkışa doğru yürüyorlardı. Emre “ Bugün de yorucu bir gündü . Ne dersin birlikte bir şeyler yapalım mı? Kahve falan içeriz? “ diye sordu Zeynep’e.   
Zeynep “ Çok yoruldum Emre ya. En iyisi gidip , yatıp uyuyayım bari . Başka zamana belki “ dedi. Emre’nin morali bozulmuştu. “Eve bırakayım o zaman . “ diye son bir şansını denedi ama Zeynep bu teklifini duymadı bile; “Aaa taksi geldi , görüşürüz Emre “ diyerek taksiye bindi. Emre iyice bozulmuştu. Birkaç saniye duraksadı.  
Bütün bu olayı dışarıdan bir çift göz izlemekteydi. Gülerek yanına yaklaştı orada duran adamın.   
“Ah be yakışıklı prens; yürüyen etik kurul seni etik dışı mı bıraktı? Kıyamam sana. “ dedi kolunu Emre’nin omzuna atarken. Emre “Seninle hiç uğraşamayacağım Doruk. “ dedi.  
Doruk “ Tamam tamam . Şimdi senin romance’in yerini tutamam belki ama benim karnım çok acıktı . Ne dersim yemek yiyelim mi ? Tabi sen nerelerde yersin bilmiyorum. Malum Nişantaşı olman . Öyle çok antin kuntin yerleri sevmem ben .” dedi.  
Emre Doruk'un yüzüne baktı ve “Yemek mi? Şimdi ? “ dedi. Doruk “ Merak etme yakışıklı prens , seni kötü emellerime alet etme gibi bir planım yok . Ama aynı şeyi Memoli için söyleyemem. Onun için harika plânlarım var. “ dedi gülerek.   
Emre gülümsedi “Tamam haydi gidelim . Tantuniye ne dersin ? “ . Doruk bir anda coştu “ İşte budur be . Haydi gidelim “ diyerek motoruna doğru ilerledi. Emre peşinden “Ee araban nerede ? “ diye sorar sormaz Doruk kaskı alıp Emre’ye uzattı . Emre anlık bir şaşırma yaşadı. “ Motorla mı gideceğiz? “ diye sordu . Doruk “ Motordan korkuyorum deme lütfen bana . Mis gibi motor işte. Ateş hocanınki kadar cool olmasa da iyidir yani . Hem daha hızlı gideriz “ dedi. Emre‘nin çok hoşuma gitmişti. Kaskı alıp taktı ve “Evlere dönerken bir tür ben sürebilir miyim” diye sordu. Doruk gülerek “Bakarız “ dedi. “Benim motorum kıymetlidir “ . Birlikte yola koyuldular.  
Tantunilerini alıp sahil kenarına gittiler . Doruk “Var ya efsane kokuyor, efsane .” diyerek paketi yırtıp yemeye başladı . Emre de yavaşça paketi açıp ona katılmıştı .   
Doruk o an hastaneye geldiğinden beri istediği şeyi yaptı. Bilgi almak . Herkes hakkında bilgi almalıydı. Ateş hocanın, İpek hanımın,Orhan hocanın gözüne girmek için ; Mehmet Ali’yi yenmek için , Emre ve Zeynep hakkından da onları tanımak ve ihtiyacı olan bilgileri almak için yapmıştı bu teklifi zaten . baştan beri kovaladığı o fırsat çat diye önüne düşmüştür ve bunu kullacaktı. Emre’ye herkesi ama cidden herkesi tanımak istediğini söyledi . Emre güldü “Yalakalık mı yapacaksın hocalara “ dedi . Doruk gülerek “Yalakalık yapmadan olur mu hiç ya ?” diyerek yanıtladı. Emre “ Tamam“ diyerek anlatmaya başladı . İkisi de gülerek tantunilerini yiyiyor ve Doruk Emre’den aldığı her bilgiyi aklına kazıyordu. Doruk o an bir tanıdığın aradığının farkına bile varmadı. Deri ceketinin cebindeki sessizdeki telefonunda “Holding Fatihi” yazdı birkaç dakika ... Sonra da telefonu karanlığa gömüldü.


	3. Chapter 3

Fırıncı sokağındaki 221B numaralı evde yine kaos dolu bir sabahtı. Gecenin geç saatlerinde yatan Ateş ; büyük bir gürültü ile uyandı yine , diğer sabahlar gibi. 3 saat uyumuştu sadece… Yarı uyur halde kalkıp; bakımlı, temizlik hastası ev arkadaşının ne yaptığını görmek için ilerledi. Orhan sabah erkenden kalkmış; kahvaltısını, suyunu hazırlamış , saçını yapıyordu. Derin bir öf çekti Ateş. “Doktor… Ne yapıyorsun ya ? Sabahın köründe ?” “ Ne yapıyor gibi görünüyorum doktor ? “ dedi Orhan , saç kurutma makinesini tekrardan açıp saçını yapmaya devam ederken. Ateş “Aman süsünden püsünden eksik kalma doktor, aman “ diyerek üstünü giymeye gitti. Üzerini giydi, hazırlandı , aşağı indi tekrardan . “Hadi doktor ya off ya ömür törpüsüsün resmen “ diyerek söylenmeye başladı. O arada dolabı açıp üzerinde “Elleme “ yazan kutulardan birini eline alıp inceledi. ”Yine saman gibi salata hazırlamış kendine. Ne anlıyor şunlardan .” diyerek yerine koydu . Sonra yanda gördüğü detoks suyunu eline aldı . Biraz içti; “Bu ne ya “ diyerek yüzünü buruşturdu. Cebinden ilaç şişesini çıkarıp 5 tane birden ağzına attı . Yeniden mızmızlanmaya başladı sonra “ Doktor sana yemin ediyorum, motosikletim tamirde olmasa bu işkenceyi çekmezdim. Ama cidden yeter ya hadi. Sonra İpek kızınca , bana vır vır ediyorsun bütün gün. “ Tam o anda saçını yapmış olan Orhan çıktı banyodan . “Ne abarttın be . Sen beni saatlerce bekletiyorsun , ben seni yarım saat beklettim diye vır vır vır “ dedi montunu giyerken . Gözünü çarpan detay onu sinirlendirmişti. “Sana kaç defa demem gerekiyor ya içme suyumu , içme !” diyerek kapıya doğru yöneldi . Ateş de sırıtarak “ Hiç güzel olmamış yalnız doktor ; içine portakal falan mı atsan “ diyerek takip etti Orhan’ı. Arabaya binip hastaneye doğru yol aldılar.  
Hastaneye vardılar ve arabadan inip yan yana hastaneye giriş yaptılar . Her şey gayet normal gözüküyordu ancak tam o anda karşılarına çıkan bir adam onları korkutmaya yetmişti.  
“Hocam günaydınn. Nasılsınız ? “ gülerek,büyük bir enerjiyle karşıladı onları Doruk. Orhan gülümseyerek karşılık verdi Doruk’a ; ancak Ateş görünmezmiş gibi onu takmayarak asansöre doğru ilerledi. “Teşekkür ederim hocam çok iyiyim, duyduğuma göre tantuni yemeyi çok seviyormuşsunuz. Size tantuni aldım ben de.” dedi. Ateş tantuni lafını duyar duymaz durmuştu ve yavaşça önüne döndü. “Domatesli mi? “ dedi . Orhan şaşkın bir bakış attı Doruk’a. Doruk “Tabi ki domatessiz. Sizin sevdiğiniz gibi “ diye karşılık verdi . Ateş yavaşça yaklaştı yanına tuttuğu poşeti aldı ve belli belirsiz bir gülümseme gönderdi . Orhan gülerek ; “Ne gerek vardı, Doruk . Çok teşekkürler” dedi. Ardından Ateş’i takip etmeye başladı. Doruk arkalarından gülmeye başladı. “Yavaş yavaş gözlerine gireceğim. Yavaş yavaş onların favorisi olacağım. Sırada İpek hocaya yalakalık yapmak var “ diyerek hastane koridorlarında ilerlemeye başladı. O arada da Ateş hoca ve Orhan hoca arasındaki farklılıkları düşündü. Ne garipti; birbirlerine bu kadar benzemeyen , bu kadar zıt olan iki insan nasıl bu kadar yakın olabilirdi ki? Birbirlerini resmen tamamlamaktaydılar , her bir özelliği karşısındaki kişinin özelliği ile yapboz parçası gibi oturmaktaydı. İlginç bir iletişim diye düşündü, aklına bazı anılar üşüştü ancak İpek hanımın odasına yaklaştığını fark ettiğinde düşüncelerinden kurtuldu. 

Ateş sessizce odaya girdiğinde olay yeri inceleme ekibi masanın etrafında oturmaktaydı. Zeynep, Memoli, Emre bir köşede oturmuştu; Doruk ise karşı köşede onlara en uzak olacak şekilde oturmaktaydı. Ekiple olabildiğince az iletişim kurmak için, literatürde rastgele gördüğü bir çalışmayı seçmiş , onu okumaktaydı. İlk gün onlarla tanışmakla geçmişti ve şimdiden aşırı yakınlaştığını düşünüyordu. Emre’yle gittikleri yemeğin amacı kesinlikle yakınlaşmak değildi mesela. Bilgi toplamaktı. Ne kadar çok bilgi toplarsa o kadar çabuk adapte olur , o kadar çabuk yükselirdi burada. Kendisi hakkında bir tane bilgi vermeden sohbeti öyle ustaca yönlendirmişti ki Ateş hoca, Orhan hoca, İpek hanım, Uyuzdere, Zeynep ve Emre hakkında birçok bilgiyi almıştı ondan. Bilgi güçtü ve bilgileri sonuna kadar kullanacaktı. Ama kendisi hakkında bilgi almalarına da asla izin vermeyecekti. Hiçbir şey öğrenmemeleri gerekiyordu, hiçbir şey.  
“Olay yeri inceleme size bir ünlü getirdim. Bunu en çok rambo sevecek eminim . “ diyerek elindeki dosyaları masaya attı Ateş. Doruk dosyayı alarak yeniden eski yerine geçti.   
“Hastamız ünlü boksör Hamza Ertürk “ diyerek havada birkaç yumruk salladı Ateş. “Çok heyecanlı değil mi ? “ diyerek döndü hepsine . Olay yeri inceleme ekibinin 4 üyesi kafalarını dosyalarına gömmüş bir şekildeydi; o arada Doruk kafasını kaldırıp Ateş’in hareketlerini görünce gülümsedi.  
“Boksörde osteopeni mi ? Vay be ;neden olabilir ki ?” Ateş Doruk’a dönüp ; “Benim repliğimi çalma Rambo . “ dedi bastonunu ona doğru çevirirken. Mehmet Ali ; “20’li yaşlarda, bu olay öncesine kadar oldukça sağlıklıymış . Kesin kanser var bir yerlerde . “ dedi . Emre ; “ MR ve BT temiz. Başka bir şey olmalı “diye karşılık verdi.   
Anamnezi okuyan Doruk; “Böbrek fonksiyon testlerinde , biyokimyasında yükseklik var . Böbreklerinde problem var yani “ Ateş ; “İşte odaklanmamız gereken yer burası “ diye karşılık verdi Doruk’a. “Neden problem vardır? Çalıştırın saksıları bakayım “   
Zeynep ; “ Kanser hocam . İlk kemiklere ardından böbreklere saldırmış işte. “ Ateş, elini sallamaya başladı “Zeyno hocam , Orhan hocanız bir şey bulamadı . Kanser değil ,değil”  
Ardından söz aldı Ateş.“Hamza Erkan ; geçen sene 75 kilo ile orta sikletmiş. Bu sene 80 kiloya çıkmış , neden?” Ateş’in kalkıp kendisine çay almasını izleyen ekibin sessizliğini Zeynep bozdu. “Salmış . “ Doruk Zeynep’e şaşkın bir bakış atıp “Steroid “ dedi ancak tam o anda Mehmet Ali de aynı kelimeyi kullanmıştı. Ateş ikisine dönüp “Ruh ikizleri be “ dedi gülerek. “Biraz elektrikliler ama olsun daha iyi, cıs cıs “ dedi aralarındaki boşluğa elini yaklaştırıp elektrik çarpıyormuş gibi çekerek. Doruk ve Mehmet Ali birbirlerine aynı anda dönüp sinirli birer bakış attılar.   
Doruk devam etti. “Steroid kullanmıştır yani. Hem eski uyuşturucu bağımlısı , başka kimyasallar kullanmaktan çekinmemiştir.”  
Emre ; “Bu, hem kiloyu hem de böbrek sorununu açıklar , kemik kaybını da “ diye ekledi. Zeynep atladı oradan ; “Ama bütün bunları yalanlıyor hasta. Hatta uyuşturucu karşıtı olduğunu belli etti. Boksa da geri dönmüş. “   
Ateş Zeynep’e dönüp “İlk kuralımız neydi ; Herkes yalan söyler. “ Doruk bu kuralı ilk defa duymuştu. Aşırı hoşuna gitti. İçinden birkaç defa tekrarladı . “Herkes yalan söyler. “ . Ateş Doruk’un daldığını fark edince bağırdı birden. “Doruklarda hava nasıl ? Gidip bir bak, bakalım. Kullanmış mı ,hastaya sor” . Doruk kalkarken; “Hayır derse de idrar testini alayım. “ dedi gülerek .   
Hastanın odasına elindeki plastik kutuyla girdi Doruk. “Merhaba , ben Ateş Hekimoğlu’nun ekibinden doktor Doruk. “ dedi gülümseyerek. Hastanın karısı gülerek karşılık verdi Doruk’a.   
“Size sormam gereken bir şey var. Daha önce steroid kullandınız mı? “ Hasta sinirli bir biçimde yanıtladı Doruk’u. “Kaç kere söyleyeceğim size , steroid kullanmadım, bıraktım o şeyleri .” Hastanın karısı da ani bir şekilde destek çıktı sevgilisine . Doruk “Anladım, ama yine de idrar örneği almalıyım. “ dedi elindeki kutuyu göstererek. Hasta çıkıştı birden “Hayır alamazsınız , kullanmadım diyorum size , kullanmadım. “ Doruk gülümseyerek ; “İlk olarak sesinizi yükseltmeyin lütfen. Hem ayrıca; bu kadar gerginliğe gerek yok .” dedi ve koltuğa oturdu. Hasta, sevgilisine dönerek güldü… “Şaka yapıyor şu an ya . Vermeyeceğim diyorum size anlamıyor musunuz ? Neyi bekliyorsunuz acaba ? “ Doruk gülümsemesini arttırdı. Eliyle yatağın kenarında asılı olan idrar torbasını işaret etti . “ Dolmasını “ .  
Doruk ve Emre birlikte; Doruk’un aldığı idrar örneğini test etmek için laboratuvara gittiler. Test yaparken Emre ; “Ee Doruk nasıl geçti gecen ? “ dedi . Doruk gülümsemişti, “İyi” demekle yetindi. Böyle bir soru onu rahatsız etmişti. Sessiz bir şekilde testi tamamlaya karar verdi. Emre Doruk’un sohbet etmek istemediğini anlamıştı ; o da Doruk’a uyum sağladı . Sessiz bir biçimde testi tamamladıktan sonra Ateş’in yanına gittiler. Emre “Hocam steroid testleri negatif ama bazı lenfoma belirtisi olabilecek değerler yükselmiş. Kanser olabilir. “ dedi. Ateş “Ya da steroid” . Doruk “Yapılan diğer testler de kanser olmadığını doğruluyor.Başka bir şey olmalı” diye ekledi. Ateş “Size bir sır vereyim mi? Kanserin tedavisini bulmak için çalışan meslektaşlarınız ; steroid kullanımını saklamak için uğraşan meslektaşlarınızdan daha az para alıyor. Ancak saklayamadıkları bir şey var .” dedi fısıldayarak. Hızlıca kapıya yönelip çıktı odadan . Doruk ve Emre takip ettiler Ateş’i.   
Ateş hızlıca hastanın odasına girip , “Merhaba, Hamza bey “ dedi bağırarak. Hastaya iyice yaklaşıp belinden aşağıda duran battaniyeyi çat diye kaldırdı. Emre gözünü kaçırırken , Doruk gerek duymamıştı. Ateş “Buyrun bakın bakalım “ dedi . Doruk şaşkın biçimde bir Ateş’in gösterdiği yere , bir de Ateş’e bakmıştı . Hasta ve sevgilisi ise ne döndüğünü anlamaya çalışmaktaydı. “Evett, kanıtladığımıza göre gidebiliriz. “ diyerek hastaya bir şey demeden çıktı odadan . Emre hastanın battaniyesini düzelttikten sonra Ateş’in peşinden giden Doruk’u takip etti .Emre tam kapıdan çıkarken ; Ateş dönüp “E kanıtladık ya versenize gerekeni “ dedi . Emre kafasını sallayarak geri döndü. Ancak; hastanın doğru söylediğini ve verecekleri bu steroid karşıtı ilacın birkaç saat sonra , hastada solunum sıkıntısına neden olabileceğini tahmin edememişlerdi.   
Doruk ve Ateş koridorda ilerlemeye başladılar. Doruk ; “Hocam başka bir sebebi olamaz mı ? “ diye sorunca Ateş Doruk’un yüzüne baktı birkaç saniye , tam bir şey diyecekti ki, bunun sebebinin de başka bir şey olduğunu düşünen biri ikisinin sohbetini bozdu.   
“Doktor bey, bir durur musunuz acaba ? Hamza steroid kullanmadığına emin, hem idrar testleri de temiz. Neden steroid için ilaç veriyorsunuz ki? “ Ateş hastaya dönerek “Kalsiyum o , kemiklere iyi gelsin diye verdik. Moleküler düzeyde bakarsak süt bu süt. Endişelenmeyin. “ dedi. Ardından “Haydi Doruk , işimiz var daha “ diyerek sürükledi Doruk’u. Hasta oldukça memnuniyetsiz kalmıştu. Doruk biraz ilerledikten sonra gülerek “Hocam bu duruma İpek hocanın kızma düzeyi ne kadar olur sizce? “ dedi . Ateş “Her an üstümüze doğru tıkır tıkır gelebilir , dikkatli olalım biz bence . Olmadı ne yaparız biliyor musun, ben kaçarım , sen beni korursun. Hem ben seni bu yüzden işe aldım. “ Doruk kıkırdamadan edememişti.  
Birkaç saat sonra olay yeri inceleme ekibi ; yeniden saksıları çalıştırmak için masa başındaydılar.   
“Hamza Ertürk; osteopeni, böbrek ve karaciğer sorunları, testesteron salgılanmanın azalması … Süreniz başladı.” Zeynep; “Testeron azalması , hormonal bir sorun olabilir. “ dedi. Mehmet Ali “Çevresel nedenler?” Doruk atladı oradan . “Sürekli olduğu iki kişi var, ikisi de normal .” Emre ; “Böbrekleri saymazsak geri kalan her semptom , aynı şeyi gösteriyor. Böbrek üstü bezlerinin çalışmaması … “ Ateş gülümsedi ; “İşte bunu sevdim Nişandere.. Addison Hastalığı … Peki, neden Addison hastalığı? “Doruk atladı. “Addison hastalığının çözümü steroidlerdir ve steroidler aynı zamanda böbreklere zarar verir”. Ateş ; “10 çarpı 2 Doruk”. Mehmet Ali ; “ Ama hocam eğer addison için tedaviye başlarsak böbrekleri dayanmaz buna “ dedi. Ateş ise “Buluruz ya ne olacak” diyerek hastanenin kraliçesinin odasına doğru ilerlemeye başladı.  
İpek odasında ; dağ gibi işlerle uğraşmaktaydı ve bir bela daha yoldaydı. Ateş çat diye odaya girip “Bana bir böbrek bulur musun ? “ diye sordu . İpek tatlı bir gülümsemeyle “ Tabi Ateş’cim her zaman; kalp, beyin falan da ister misin?” Ateş “Imm, şu anlık ihtiyacım yok ama hazırda bulunsun . “ dedi. İpek ciddileşti birden ; “Ateş ne böbreği ya ? “ “Hastamda , koskoca ödüllü sporcu Hamza Ertürk’de addison var ve böbreğe ihtiyacı var . Buluver işte ya , ne olacak ? “ dedi dudağını büzerek. İpek “Onu listeye alamam , addison testleri negatif , Ateş. “ Ateş hareketlendi birden ,“ Addison testleri ne zaman pozitif ki ? Hastamda addison var, bu belli. Ne yani hayır mı diyorsun? “ . İpek, “ Hayır, Ateş” dedi bastıra bastıra . Ateş oflayarak çıktı odadan. Odasına doğru gitmeye başladı ve kapısını açar açmaz koltuğunda oturan biriyle karşılaştı. “Doktor hanım, pardon yanlış gelmişim. “ diyerek kapıyı kapatıp tekrar açtı. Hastanın eşi “ Listeye aldırdınız mı? “ diye sordu . “Aldırmadıysanız , ben böbreğimi vermek istiyorum. “ .  
Ateş yalancı bir şokla baktı kadına , ardından yaklaşıp “Acaba kalksanız mı? Malum bacak sakat. “ dedi. Kadın ile yer değiştirdiler. Ardından, Ateş birkaç saniye önceki haline döndü. “Böbreğini mi vermek istiyorsun? İşte cesaret , işte insanlık, işte aptallık!” dedi heyecanla. “Siz, tek yumurta ikizleri dışındaki insanlarda organ uyumu ihtimalinin yüzde kaç olduğunu biliyor musunuz ? “ Kadın sinirlendi; “Siz hayatınızda hiç aşık olmadınız değil mi? Bir insanın aşık olduğu , sevdiği kişi için her şeyi yapabileceğini bilmiyor musunuz ? Siz hep yalnızsınız, ruhunuz yalnız”. Ateş “ Harika bir başka hasta yakını monoloğu … Geçen gazetede okudum, Japonya’da çocukluk aşkı olan bir çift beyinlerini değiştirmiş. Yüzde yüz uyum . Hadi gelin sizde de deneyelim . “ dedi . Kadın diretti ; “Ölmesine izin vermeyeceğim, o nakili yapacaksınız. “ diyerek odadan çıktı. Ateş ; kadın odadan çıktıktan sonra kendi kendine söylendi. “Yemin ediyorum , her hasta yakını monoloğunu bir deftere kaydetsem , 3 aya saçma bir tıp dizisine satarım. Başrolü her hafta bunlardan birini söyleyerek farkındalık yaratır . “ Aklına harika bir fikir gelmiş gibi heyecanlandı o an . “Bunu araştırayım ben. Benim günlük dizimden daha basit bir tıp dizisi, bu monologlar reyting rekorları kırar. Orhan kesin biliyordur böyle işleri. Doktorrr! “ diyerek odadan çıktı.   
Zeynep hastanın eşine gidip , kadından kan örneği aldı . Kadın aşırı heyecanlıydı, kurtaracaktı kocasını , birlikte mutlu mesut bir hayat yaşayacaklardı . Kan örneğini laboratuvara verdikten sonra ekibin yanına vardı. Ekip sonuçları beklerken ; odada oturmaktaydı. Mehmet Ali ve Emre hastanın uyuşturucu geçmişini konuşuyorlardı. Gün boyunca Doruk’un kendisine çok az takılmasını fırsat bilen Mehmet Ali ; “Ne dersin Doruk, senin karanlık geçmişinde ne yatıyor ? Anlatsana biraz. “ dedi gülümseyerek. Doruk geçmişinin işin içine girmesi durumundan oldukça rahatsız olmuştu . “Karanlık ? “ Sinirli bir biçimde dişlerini sıkarak gülümsedi. “Benimkini boşverin ya biraz sizinkini konuşalım , ne dersiniz? Hem sizi de tanımış olurum . Immm mesela Mehmet Ali gençken nasıl hırsızlık yaptığını anlatmak ister misin ? Biraz tüyo versene bize “ Mehmet Ali aşırı sinirlendi bu duruma. “Sen nereden , nereden biliyorsun ? “ diyerek bir hışımla çıktı odadan. Doruk bacak bacak üstüne atarak koltuğa oturdu, Emre ve Zeynep de aşırı sinirlenmişlerdi. Emre “ Neden bunu yaptın ki? “ diye sorunca, “Size ne acaba benim geçmişimden .Herkes kendi geçmişiyle ilgilensin. “ dedi dişlerini sıkarak. Emre “Tamam , nasıl istersen . Uzak olmamızı istiyorsan buyur olalım. “ dedi aralarındaki mesafeyi göstererek. Doruk bir hışımla fırladı yerinden “ 3 gündür tanışıyoruz Emre ; biz hiç yakın olmadık ve olmayacağız da . “ dedi . Emre saniyelik gözlerinin içine baktı Doruk’un ; hışımla çıktı odadan. Zeynep Doruk’a baktı birkaç saniye … Doruk “Senin o yumuşacık pamuk gibi kalbini kırmak istemem; bak, pek pembe görmüyorum etrafı senin gibi. “ dedi. Zeynep de ekibin 2 üyesine katıldı bu lafı duyduktan sonra. Bu şekilde ekip ve Doruk arasında hiç kurulmayan o bağın gölgesi bile ortadan kalkmış oldu. Doruk , yakın olmayacaktı buna emindi, kimse ona yaklaşmayacaktı, izin vermeyecekti. O sadece çalışmaya gelmişti, bağ kurmadan çalışacaktı. Eğer bağ kurarsa, yine atılırdı buradan. O hep atılmıştı ; doğduğu evden, asıl evinden … Şimdi ise yeni bir hayata başlamıştı ancak bu hayatının da benzer bir şekilde bitmesini istememekteydi , haklıydı kendince … Bağ kurmayacak, yakın olmayacak ve bu şekilde de asla hayal kırıklığı yaşayamayacaktı.   
Bütün bu olaylardan sonra,hastaneyi gezmeye karar verdi. Hem ayrıca 3. Günüydü ve bu hastanedeki en boş alanları bulması gerekliydi. Büyük bir sırla yaşamak kolay değildi ne de olsa. Hastanenin her katını, en küçük noktasına kadar ezberlemeye başladı ; malzeme depoları, eczane dolapları , sekreter odaları, hemşire odaları… Her yeri, her noktayı hafızasına yazdı Doruk. Her bulunduğu kat için kendisine bir acil durum planı bile hazırladı. Katları gezdikten sonra çatıya çıkmaya karar verdi. Çatıya çıktığında , harika bir yer olduğunu fark etti.   
Kimse onu rahatsız edemezdi burada, ayrıca manzarası da aşırı güzeldi. Yeni mekanı kesinlikle burası olacaktı. Çatının en köşesine oturup, bacaklarını aşağıya sarkıttı. Gözlerini kapattı ve düşünce denizine bıraktı kendini .. Eski ve yeni hayatının o koca okyanus dalgaları ile sürüklenmeye başladı … O sırada adım sesine ek olarak bir de baston sesi duydu. Ateş yavaşça yaklaştı ona ve “Benim yerimi çalamazsın Rambo. Kalk bakalım oradan “ dedi bağırarak. Gözlerini kapatıp kocaman bir okyanusta sürüklenen Doruk , sıçradı birden ve dengesini kaybetti. Aşağı düşme durumuna gelmesine rağmen, hızlıca toparlandı ve indi oturduğu yerden . “Manzarayı izlemek için gelmiştim de sizin gizli mekanınız olduğunu bilmiyordum “ dedi gülümseyerek. Ateş duraksadı bir an, “Manzarayı nerenle izliyorsun acaba ? “ dedikten sonra köşeye oturup uzandı. Doruk , konuşmak için ağzını açacaktı ki , Ateş gözlerini açmadan sözünü kesti. “Buranın tapusu benim , özel mülkümde bulunamazsın asker “ dedi . Doruk susmak zorunda kalmıştı , arkasını dönüp yavaşça ilerlemeye başladı.   
2 saat sonra sonuçlar çıktı ve kadının böbreği uyumluydu; ancak çok büyük bir sıkıntı vardı. Kadın hamileydi. Şimdi önünde iki seçenek vardı. Ya eşini kurtarmak için bebeğinden vazgeçecekti ya da bebeğini seçip kocasını yavaş yavaş kaybetmeye göz yumacaktı. Ateş bunu eşiyle paylaşmasını istedi. Adam tabi ki reddetti, evliliklerinin başından beri bu bebeği beklediklerini ve bir böbrek için asla ona bir şey olmasını kabul etmeyeceğini savundu. Kadın buna karşı çıkmıştı, her zaman bebek sahibi olabilirlerdi ama kocasının hayatı … Çok daha önemliydi şu an . Karmakarışık duygularla koridorda köşede duran bir banka oturdu. Ne yapacağını asla bilemiyordu , asla. O sırada oradan geçen Doruk kadının ağladığını görünce yanına gitme ihtiyacı hissetti. Belki sadece yayında birinin olduğunu hissederse kadın daha iyi olabilirdi, bunu daha önce yaşamamıştı ama etkili olduğunu düşünüyordu.   
“Merhaba . “ diyerek yanına oturdu kadının. Kadın ona dolu dolu gözlerle baktı. “Ne yapacağım şimdi ben ? Hangisini seçeceğim ? Hadi Hamza’yı seçtim , Hamza’yı nasıl ikna edeceğim? Çok karışığım çok.“   
“Duygusal olarak bağlı olduğunuz iki seçenek arasında karar vermek hep zordur. Mantığınızı dinleyin bence , duygularınız yanılsa da mantık genelde yanılmaz. Ancak şunu bilmelisiniz ki ; ne olursa olsun vicdan azabı çekeceksiniz. Buna hazırlayın bence kendinizi . “ yumuşacık bir ses tonuyla konuştu Doruk. Kadın ona dönüp yüzüne baktı, “Ben kararımı verdim, ancak Hamza kabul etmiyor işte . Beden, benim bedenim. İstediğim kararı veririm “ “Sizi anlayabiliyorum ancak şunu bilmelisiniz ki bu beden ne kadar sizin bedeninizse ve ne kadar bedeniniz üzerinde söz sahibi iseniz; eşiniz de kendi bedeni üzerinde o kadar söz sahibi… Böbreğinizi kabul etmeme hakkına sahip . Hem böbreğinizi nakil etsek bile onu kaybetme ihtimalimiz mevcut “ dedi sesi kısılarak. Kadının ağlaması şiddetlendi , birden ona dönük olan Doruk’a sarılıp ağlamaya başladı. Doruk ne yapacağını bilemedi o an ,sadece durdu ancak kafatasının içinden bir şeylerin gelmeye başladığını hissetti. Yavaşça ayrıldı kadından . “ Gitmem gerekiyor.” dedi başını eğerek , kadın gözleriyle teşekkür etti ona .   
Ardından Doruk koridora doğru çıkıp yürümeye başladı. Baş ağrısının geldiğini hissetti, ağrı bir sızı gibi bütün vücuduna yayıldı . Gözünün önüne yıllar önce arkadaşı olan 2 kişinin silüeti düştü… Elleri titremeye başladı , kimsenin göremeyeceği bir köşeye geçip önlüğüne koyduğu ilaç şişesinden 3 tane ilaç alıp ağzına attı. Birazcık başını tutarak oturdu … 10-15 dakika sonra telefonu çaldı. Ateş onu ofisinde bekliyordu, yavaşça kalktı oturduğu yerden … Gücünü topladığında inandığı an tanı departmanına doğru yola koyuldu.  
Mehmet Ali ve Emre hastayı kontrole gittiğinde hastanın nabzının aşırı yükseldiğini fark etmişlerdi. Taşikardi geçirmek üzereydi hasta . Hemen müdahaleye başladılar. Nabzının düşürmek için ilaç verdiler, verdiler, 5 kutu bitirdiler ancak hasta asla stabil olmuyordu. Ateş’e haber verdiler ardından, bu durum kesinlikle addison değildi. Ateş hastanın durumunu görür görmez , dışarıdan bir madde verildiğini anladı . Ama kim vermişti ya da ne vermişti. Hasta stabil olduktan sonra kendisine haber verilmesini isteyerek çıktı odadan .   
Doruk Ateş’in çağrısı ile odaya gelmiş , Zeynep ile birlikte ekibin geri kalanını ve hocasını beklemekteydi. Ateş, bir hışımla girdi odaya . 5-6 dakika sonra da Mehmet Ali ve Emre geldiler. “Hocam, nabzı şu anlık düştü. Ancak bir sorun var ki aşırı düşmüş durumda. 40’larda şu an . “ dedi Emre .   
Ateş ; “Adamın yanına karısından başka birisi geldi mi?” dedi düşünceli bir biçimde . Hepsi düşünürken, Zeynep “ Antrenörü geldi hocam . Aşırı tatlı bir adam. Baya ilgilendi onunla. “ dedi düşünceli bir biçimde . Ateş bir şey söylemeden kendi odasına gitti, montunu giymeye başladı. Ekibe bağırarak ; “ Gidip ben de biraz boks öğreneyim bakalım. Böyle ödüllü sporcuların antrenörü ile tanışmak aşırı heyecanlı olmalı. “ diyerek havada birkaç yumruk savurdu ve kapıyı çarparak çıktı odadan. Ekip birbirine baktı belli bir süre. Ardından Doruk kalkıp çıktı ve hastanın odasına doğru ilerledi.   
Yaklaşık yarım saat sonra hasta birden kendi kendine konuşmaya başladı. “Veli abi , bunları içemem ben . Ya Nergis görür ve anlarsa , ne olacak ?” “İyi mi geliyor , kalbin için kullanıyorsun ve sana iyi geliyor demek . Tamam Veli abi, güveniyorum ben sana . “ Hasta karşısında gördüğü adamdan , ilaçları alıp ağzına attı ardından . Doruk’un yüzüne bir gülümseme yayıldı , Ateş haklı çıkmıştı . Aradı hemen . “Hocam , vardınız mı ? Hocam , hasta halisülasyon görüyor . Sanırım dışarıdan aldığı ilaçları onu ziyaret eden adam vermiş.” Ateş duraksadı , bir anlık . “Tamam “ diyerek kapattı telefonu .   
Ateş salona girdikten sonra bağırdı “Hamza Ertürk’ün antrenörü buralardaymış. İmza almak için gelmiştim de . “ dedi elindeki not kağıdını sallayarak . Veli bey salonun köşesindeki bir kum torbasının arkasında çıktı. “Buyrun .” “ Ben Ateş Hekimoğlu , sizden bazı tüyolar almaya geldim” dedi , yanda gördüğü sandalyelere doğru ilerleyerek. Adam da onu takip ederek , yandaki sandalyeye oturdu. Ateş duraksadı anlık, ardından, “Parmaklarınız… “ dedi adamın parmaklarını göstererek. “Hipokrat böyle parmaklara sahip olan kişiler için birkaç hafta içinde kalp krizinden küt diye gideceklerini söylemiş. “ Adam başını salladı . “Kalp hastasıyım, aynen . “ Ateş sakince , “Hangi ilaçları kullanıyorsunuz peki ?” diye sordu . Adam yavaşça kalkıp yandaki çantasından ilaç kutusunu aldı. Şaşırmıştı. “ Aaa daha geçen gün 10 tane vardı içinde. Nasıl 2 tane kalmış olabilir ki ?” diye kendi kendine söylendi . İşte o an anladı Ateş ne olduğunu . Adama dönüp “Devam edin siz onları kullanmaya “ dedi . Adam “Hamza iyi olacak mı?” diye bağırdı arkasından . Ateş “Olacak , yani bu gerizekalılıkla ne kadar iyi olabilirse artık” dedi arkasını dönmeden .   
Hastaneye vardığı gibi hastanın yanına gitti Ateş. Karısından onları yalnız bırakmasını istedi. “Sağlık sigortaları bu zamanlarda baya yüksek öyle değil mi? Eşin çocuğunla birlikte rahatlıkla yaşar bütün hayatı boyunca. Müthiş fikir.” dedi hastaya iyice yaklaşarak . Hasta duraksadı ilk, ardından “Ne diyorsunuz , anlayamıyorum . “ dedi. “Bakın ilaç kullanan kişiler günlük kaç tane ilaç aldığına bakarlar. Günde 3 ilaç aldı mı tamamdır onlar için. Ancak bağımlılarda iş farklılaşır. Bağımlılar kaç tane ilaç kullandıklarına değil , kutuda kaç ilaç kaldığına odaklanırlar. Bak bir dahakine bütün şişeyi fondip yap , tamam mı? Hem fark edilmez hem de işin daha kolay olur. “ dedi. Adam ciddileşti birden, “Bunu yapmasına izin veremezdim. “ dedi. Ateş küçümseyen bir bakış attı karşısındakine ; “Son yaptığın salaklığı saymazsak, hala addison hastalığın var ve böbreğe ihtiyacın var. Başlatıyorum nakil işlemlerini “ dedi umursuzca. Adam sinirle tuttu Ateş’in kolundan , bir anda aşağı çekti. Ateş dengesini kaybedip yatağın kenarındaki idrar torbasına çarptı ve idrar torbası yırtılıp , Ateş’in bacağına döküldü. Adam “O nakil olmayacak.” dedi dişlerini sıkarak , ardından Ateş’i bıraktı . “Ama yaptığın iş mi ? Ne oldu pantolonum şu hale bak “ dedi bağırarak. “Nasıl istersen , addison için tedaviyi başlatıyorum o zaman . “ Adam duraksadı ve ardından “Başlatın. “ dedi. Ateş odadan çıkıp hızlıca tanı departmanına doğru yola koyuldu.   
Koridorda Doruk ile karşılaştı . “Hocam ne oldu , ovvvv” dedi Doruk Ateş’in ıslak pantolonunu gördüğünde . Ateş; “Senin maaşından keseceğim Rambo . Şu hale bak , ben seni beni koru diye işe alıyorum ama insanlar hale üstüme idrar torbası boşaltıyorlar. “ Doruk şaşkın bir biçimde baktı Ateş’e. “Ne yapacağız hocam peki şimdi?” dedi . Ateş “ Ne yapacağım bütün gün çişli pantolonla gezecek halim yok herhalde . Gidip değiştireceğim. “ dedi Doruk’a. Doruk yavaşça çekildi yanından.   
Gece nöbeti Doruk’a kalmıştı. Ekip aralarında anlaşıp dışarıya çıkmaya karar vermişlerdi, tabi ki Doruk da arkalarından bakıp kalmıştı öylece. Ardından hastaya bakmış , hastanın durumunun stabil olduğunu kanaat getirdiğinde kantine doğru bir şeyler yemek için yola koyulmuştu. O sırada Orhan ile karşılaştı. Orhan “ Doruk ne yapıyorsun , burada ? Herkes çıktı . “ dedi nazikçe. Doruk gülümseyerek “Gece nöbeti bende bugün “ dedi. Orhan da gülümsedi ona ; “Aynı durumdayız desene . Benim de yetiştirmem gereken bir sürü hasta raporu vardı. “ Doruk ; “Hocam kantine gidiyordum da , gelmek ister misiniz ?” diye sorunca Orhan ; “Bu saatte ? “ diye tepki verdi. “Hocam yemek yemenin saati olmaz bence. Hem çalışmak için enerjiye ihtiyacımız var “ deyince Orhan , “Hayd, gidelim o zaman “ dedi. Doruk gülümsemişti, bu adam içini sımsıcak yapıyordu.   
Birlikte bir masaya oturup büsküvi ve kahve aldılar. Kısa bir sessizlikten sonra ; Doruk bir şeyler söyleme ihtiyacı hissetti. “Hocam , ne dersiniz; ne olur bizim bu vakanın sonu sizce? “ Orhan kahvesini içerken biraz düşündü. “Hmm , bence; kadın adamı ikna eder ve böbreğini verir. Adamın hayatı kurtulmuş olur böylece, ancak adam çocuğunu kaybetmenin acısına dayanamaz ve kadına bu yüzden aşırı sinirlenir. Kadını terk eder. Kadın yaptığı fedakarlıkla kalır .” dedi boşluğa bakıp ardından Doruk’a dönerek . “Sence ne olur?” Doruk büsküvi alıp yerken düşündü, biraz. “ Bence kadın adamı terk eder. Sürekli onu asla terk etmeyeceğini , hep birlikte olacaklarını falan söylüyor. Bir yerden sonra olmayacağını anlayacak ve onu terk edecek . Haklı olmak söz konusu değil kesinlikle . Haklı ya da haksız herkes bir gün terk edilir. Herkes herkesi kaderine terk eder, bunu asla terk etmeyeceğim diyen kişiler ise ilk olarak yaparlar. Bu asla şaşmaz “ . O an Doruk’un telefonuna mesaj geldi , Ateş çağırıyordu. Doruk “Hocam özür dilerim , Ateş hoca çağırıyor. “ dedi gözlerini kaçırarak. “Teşekkür ederim, başka zamanlarda da bundan yapabilir miyiz ? ” gülümsedi Orhan’a. Orhan başını salladı , Doruk tam gitmek için arkasını döndüğünde seslendi. “Sence kimin için daha ağırdır?” Doruk buğulu gözlerle baktı hocasına . “ Bilmem , daha önce hiç terk etmedim “ dedi . Orhan gözlerini kaçırarak kafasını salladı ve Doruk’un gülümsemesine karşılık olarak gülümsedi.   
Doruk hızlıca tanı departmanına doğru ilerledi. Ateş’in odasına doğru gidip , “Buyrun hocam” dedi. “ Kadın koku almıyor . “ Doruk şaşırdı “Efendim hocam ? Nasıl, kadın koku almıyor ?   
“ Kadın pantolunumdan gelen kokuyu almadı işte. “ Doruk ; “ Hocam , değiştiremediniz mi ? İsterseniz size bir yerden yeni pantolon bulayım ben . “ dedi atlayarak . Ateş “ Şu anki problemimiz bu mu gerçekten ? Sana kadın koku almıyor diyorum , adamın semptomlarla birleştir, saksını çalıştır bakayım. “ deyince Doruk coştu bir anda. “Aaaa ikisi de uyuşturucu kullanıyormuş. Bir madde vardı , uyuşturcu yetiştirilen topraklarda bulunurdu , kesin o neden olmuştur. “ dedi şaşırmış bir şekilde. Ateş ; “Kentamin “ diye yanıtladı. “Koş bak bakalım , var mı gerçekten ? Ha bir de tedaviyi de durdur. “ Doruk hızlıca odadan çıkarken Ateş “ Ne bu tür maddeleri biliyorsun, ne de beni koruyabiliyorsun . Ne olacak böyle ? Maaşını yarıya mı indirsem ?” dedi. Doruk kapıyı kapatmadan “Çalışıyorum hocam , emin olabilirsiniz buna . Bu konudaki eksikliklerimi tamamlayacağım. “ dedi . Ateş dinlememişti bile onu . Doruk hızlıca çıkıp hastanın odasına ilerledi ve “Merhaba “ diyerek yine elinde bir plastik kutuyla içeri girdi. İlk olarak , tedaviyi durdurdu . Hasta ardından “Yine steroid için test mi? Buyrun alın . “ dedi umursuzca. Doruk “Nasıl yani , şimdi önemsemiyor musunuz? Öncekinde neden almamı bu kadar istemediniz ki?” deyince ; adam sesini yükseltti birden. “Ölüyorum çünkü. “ Doruk , gülümseyerek ; “Bu sefer korkmuyorsunuz ama öncekinde korktunuz . İlginç olan şu ki, geçen yapılan testte sadece steroid arıyorduk, şimdi neye bakmamız lazım Hamza bey? Arada sırada , yalnız iken hap içtiniz . Haydi itiraf edin artık. “ Adam onaylar biçimde baktı Doruk’un yüzüne. Kadın ise şaşırmıştı, bağırmaya başladı “Nasıl yani? Hani bırakmıştık , hani iki yıldır ikimiz de temizdik? “ Doruk ; “Sadece siz bırakmışsınız Nergis hanım. Eğer bırakmasaydınız giden tek şey koku duyunuz olmazdı. “ dedi . Kadın iyice sinirlendi ; “Söylesene , söylesene “ diye bağırınca adam gözlerini kaçırarak “Bırakacaktım ama yapamadım. Çok özür dilerim , çok . Söz bırakacağım “ dedi . Doruk , “Bütün semptomlarınızın nedeni kentamin denen , bu maddelerin yetiştirildiği toprakta bulunan bir bileşen . Hemen tedaviye başlayacağım. “ diye ekledi. Kadın Doruk’a dönüp ; “Bebeğime bir şey olmayacak , öyle değil mi? “ diye sordu . Doruk başıyla onayladı ve “Kullanmadıysanız olmaz merak etmeyin.” Diyerek gülümsedi ve odadan çıktı . Kadın, kocasının yüzüne hayal kırıklığı ile baktı ve ardından çantasını alarak hızlıca bir şey söylemeden çıktı odadan. Adam arkasından ; dolan gözlerle bağırdı “ Nergis bırakma beni, ne olur ? “ Hemen sonra odadan çıkan kadını fark etti Doruk . Fısıldayarak “Herkes herkesi kaderine terk eder. “ dedi ve yavaşça tanı departmanına doğru yola koyuldu. Ekibe mesaj atarak durumu haber verdi , ardından adamın tedavisini başlattı. İşi bitmişti, gecenin ortalarında biraz da olsa dinlenmek için eve gitmeye karar verdi. 

Motosikletine binip eve vardı. Deri ceketini çıkarıp astı, ellerini yıkayıp oturma odasına geçti. Koltuğa uzanıp her zaman yaptığı o aktiviteyi yaptı , düşünce okyanusuna bıraktı kendini. Dalgalarla birlikte sürüklenmeye başladı. Ateş’i düşündü ilk olarak , tantuni dışında pek bir şey yemiyordu , düzenli bir yemek alışkanlığı da yoktu hem . Tam olarak bağımlı hareketi dedi içinden. Sonra kendisini düşündü, kendisinin düzenli bir yemek alışkanlığı vardı , ilaçları sürekli de almıyordu , sadece başı ağrıdığında içiyordu . Bağımlı sayılır mıydı o da ? Derin içsel hesaplaşmalara girdiği o an ; telefonuna bir mesaj geldi. Koltuğa uzanırken; sehpaya koyduğu telefonunu açıp baktı , yine şu garip markanın reklam mesajıydı. Hoflayarak mesajı silerken, arama geçmişine gitti eli. 5 gün önce arayan o isime baktı. O gün aradığını görmüş ancak cevap vermek istememişti, e sonra araya bir sürü iş girmiş aklından tamamen çıkmıştı . “Holding Fatihi” isminin üstünde gezdi eli birkaç saniye, düşündü ve vazgeçti aramaktan. Telefonu sehpaya bırakıp kocaman kitaplığına doğru ilerledi. Birkaç saniye göz gezdirdikten sonra aradığı kitabı bulup , kanepeye uzandı. Düşüncelerinden uzaklaştıran, her şeyden kaçtığı o müthiş dinlendirici ana bıraktı kendini. Kapkaranlık , metrelerce dalgaların ruh kumsalına vurduğu o okyanustan çıkıp kendini sımsıcak bir güneşin kollarına bıraktı…


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valide Atik'te yeni bir gün

Gecenin sessiz karanlığı yavaştan aydınlanmaya başlamıştı. Sonbahar birden veda edip, yerini kışa bırakmıştı . Dışarısı oldukça soğuktu. Küçük bir apartman dairesindeki oturma odasında elinde kitabıyla uyuya kalmış olan Doruk programlanmış gibi saat 4.30’da gözlerini açtı. Elinden düşürdüğü kitaba baktı , kitabı alıp yavaşça yanındaki sehpanın üzerine koydu. Kalkıp gerindi, kasları tutulmuştu. Açık kalan balkon kapısına baktı ardından , gece geldiğinde içerisi havalansın diye açmış ardından ise unutmuştu. Gülümsedi , odanın soğukluğu uykusunu açmıştı. Yavaş adımlarla kapıyı kapattı , ardından lavaboya ve oradan da yatak odasına doğru ilerledi. Üzerine ince bir kazak giyip mutfağa doğru yol aldı . Buzdolabını açıp baktığında ise hayal kırıklığına uğradı, uzun zamandır evde bir şeyler yemiyordu. Alışveriş yapmasının iyi olacağına karar verip kapıya doğru yöneldi. Kamuflaj desenli sırt çantasını alıp deri ceketini giydi ve aşağı inerek motoruna bindi. Hastaneye doğru yola koyuldu.   
Hastaneye gittiğinde saat 7 bile değildi. Motorunu kendi yerine park edip kantine doğru ilerledi. Kendine bir tane sandviç ve sade filtre kahve alıp bir masaya oturdu. Çantasına koyduğu immünoloji notlarını çıkardı ve çalışmaya başladı. İçinden “Şu konulara çalışmam gerektiğine inanamıyorum. Bu konuları hiç bu kadar önemsememiştim“ dedi söylenerek . Askeriyede pratik muayeneler, işlemler, yaralanmalar görürken; askeriye sonrası çalıştığı hastanede ise hiçbir şey katamamıştı kendine . Gerçi o hastanede kendine bir şey katabilen var mıydı acaba ? Hastane hastane değildi ki. Sinirli bir gülümseme gönderdi sandviçinden bir parça ısırırken . Sandviçini yedikten sonra , kahvesini bir yudumda içti. Gözlerini kapattı birkaç saniye gülümseyerek, kafeinin verdiği hazzı sonuna kadar yaşadı … Ardından bardağını ve tabağını alarak boş tepsilerin koyulduğu kısma götürüp bıraktı ve gülümseyerek tıbbi tanı departmanına doğru ilerlemeye başladı .   
İçeri gidip ışıkları açtı. Çantasını koyup, ocağa yaklaştı. Çay suyu koydu ve ardından masanın dağınıklığı dikkatini çekti. Masadaki kitapları belli bir düzene oturttuktan sonra,” Oldu işte” manasında gülümseyerek kafasını salladı. Şu düzen takıntısından bir türlü vazgeçemiyordu işte , 13 yaşından beri bu düzen ve disiplinle yaşıyordu . Ve şimdi de bu alışkanlık onunla birlikte gidiyordu, diğer bütün alışkanlıkları gibi…  
Dakikalar sonra Emre geldi, morali bozuk gibi gözükmekteydi. Suratı asık biçimde girdi içeri , çantasını bırakıp önlüğünü giydi ve sandalyelerden birine oturdu. Doruk “Günaydın “ dedi göz göze gelmek isteyen bir halle. Emre yüzüne bakıp “Günaydın “ diyerek yeniden gözlerini kaçırdı. Onu neredeyse 2 haftadır tanıyordu , ama bu halinde bir şey olduğu belliydi. Sessiz kalmaya karar verdi. 10-15 dakika sonra Mehmet Ali geldi, “Günaydın” diyerek daldı odaya . Emre’ye yakın olan yerlerden birine oturdu ve telefonunu eline alarak onunla ilgilenmeye başladı. Bir 10 dakika sonra da Zeynep girdi içeri ve hazırlanıp oturdu … Hep birlikte Ateş hocalarını beklemeye başladılar.  
Birkaç dakika sonra Ateş geldi ve içlerinden birini seçmek istermiş gibi parmağını “O piti piti” diyerek sallamaya başladı . Mehmet Ali söz aldı “ Hocam ne yapıyorsunuz? “ . Ateş; “Benim yerime polikliniğe kimin gideceğini seçmeye çalışıyorum “ deyince Doruk oturduğu sandalyeden bir anda fırladı. “Ben giderim hocam” . Ateş ve ekip bir anda şaşkın gözlerle Doruk’a döndüler. Zeynep “Gerçekten polikliniğe mi gitmek istiyorsun? “ diye sorunca Mehmet Ali, Zeynep’i durdurdu. “Bırak ya yaşayarak öğrensin. O daha buradaki polikliniğin tadını almadı tabi.” Gülerek “Görüşürüz Doruk’cum , kolay gelsin” dedi Doruk gözlerini Ateş’ten ayırmamıştı , tepki bile vermedi. Ateş “ Koş bakalım “ dedi kapıyı göstererek.   
Doruk hızlı adımlarla polikliniğe gitti ve bankoda oturan Aysel hemşirenin yanına yaklaştı. “ Merhaba” dedi gülümseyerek. “Ateş hoca gönderdi de beni , hastaları alabilir miyim; rica etsem“ Aysel hemşire ve yanındaki bir hemşire Doruk’u gördüklerinde birkaç dakika durakladılar. Şapşal bir gülümseme gönderdi Aysel hemşire Doruk’a . “Tabi ki Doruk hocam .” diyerek veri girişi yaptığı dosyayı uzattı . Eline aldığı dosyayı inceleyen Doruk, “Ama bu hasta dosyası değil ki “ deyince Aysel hemşire bir telaşa kapıldı, Doruk ise masanın en ucunda bulunan dosyaya uzanarak “Aaa tamamdır , buldum. Teşekkürler.” dedi göz kırparak, 2 numaralı polikliniğe doğru ilerledi. Aysel hemşire ve Alya hemşire Doruk gittikten sonra gülümsemeye başladılar. Alya hemşire “Bu nasıl doktor , bu nedir ya ? “ dedi şaşırarak . Aysel hemşire ise gülümsemesine engel olamamıştı. Bütün bunları uzaktan izleyen bir çift göz gördüklerinden hiç hoşnut değildi; sinirli bir biçimde Doruk’un arkasından baktı , ardından da elindeki çayla Ateş’in televizyon izlediği odasına doğru ilerledi.   
Doruk elindeki dosyayla odaya girip dosyayı incelemeye başladı , birkaç dakika ardından da hasta geldi içeri. Değnekleriyle birlikte oflaya poflaya gelip sedyeye oturdu hasta. Doruk şaşkın gözlerle hastaya baktı . “ Şikayetiniz nedir? “ Hasta gülerek , aynı zamanda da bacağını tutarak yanıtladı .” Hocam halimiz ortada, baksanıza. Doğuştan böyle bu . Şu değnekler olmasa yemin ediyorum dışarı çıkamam ben . Off,yine ağrı girdi bakın. “ Doruk şüpheli gözlerle baktı adama , durumu anlamıştı , gülümsedi. Hasta devam etti konuşmaya . “ Yani çıksam neye yarayacak ki ? Ne otobüse binebiliyorum, ne de metroya . “ Doruk “Ne yapsak acaba , var mı bir fikriniz?” deyince adam çözüldü. “Yani hocam , kahvehanede arkadaşlar söyledi de , bizim gibi engelliler raporla araba alabiliyormuş . Ben de duyunca geleyim dedim” . Doruk gülümsedi , “Hadi ya, iyi düşünmüşsünüz. Ne kadar bir engel uyar size?” Adam düşündü ;” %90 nasıl hocam? “ Doruk , “Ovv , çok ya ne yaptınız ? Şöyle %40 diyelim . “ Adam gülümsedi ; “ %70 nasıl ? “ Doruk kafasını salladı “Çık , yine çok .%60’da anlaşalım , ne dersiniz?” Adam biraz durup düşündü , ardından “Tamam hocam , anlaştık.” dedi. Doruk “Harika ya , şimdi gidip bankodan raporunuzu alın. “ deyince adam bir anda ayaklanıp kapıya doğru hızlı bir biçimde yürüdü. Doruk adamı gülerek izledi; “ Aaa, bakın mucize oldu. Mucize doktor da yok buralarda nasıl oldu ki? Aaa, yoksa ben de mi mucize oldum ?” dedi. Adam kapının yanından Doruk’a utangaç bir biçimde döndü. Doruk ” Yaaa… “ diyerek gülümsedi , adam ne diyeceğini bilemedi o an . Doruk devam etti. “ Engellilik raporu kurul tarafından verilir, öyle 5 dakikada olacak bir şey değildir. Yaptığınız kandırmacadan bahsetmiyorum bile. Buyrun çıkabilirsiniz. “ dedi, adam bir şey söylemeden dışarı çıktı. Sinirle yukarı baktı Doruk …Başka bir hastayı çağırdı ardından.  
3 hasta sonrasında beyninin kulaklarından aktığını hissediyordu. Bu hastaları özellikle mi seçiyorlardı? Sinirden başının ağrısı da yavaştan kendisini göstermeye başlamıştı. Boş poliklinik odasında biraz dinlendikten sonra bir sonraki sabır denemesi için hazırdı. Dışarı çıktığında bankonun önünde Zeynep’i gördü. “Sen de mi buradasın bugün? Hayırdır İstanbul’daki tüm hastaların özellikle manyak olanları seçilerek buraya mı geliyor , bu nedir? “ Zeynep başını salladı “ Poliklinikte 3’teki Doktor Kenan’ın acil ameliyatı çıkmış , rica etti onun yerine bakacağım. “ Doruk; “Anladım” diyerek başka bir hasta dosyası alarak odaya girdi.   
Yaklaşık 20 dakika sonra poliklinikte bir başka hastanın muayenesi bitiren Doruk’un telefonuna mesaj geldi. “Tanı departmanına bekliyoruz seni” . Doruk hızlı adımlarla ilerledi ve kapıdan içeri “Hayırdır yeni vaka mı var? “ diyerek girdi. Mehmet Ali dönüp “Zeynep’in baktığı hastayı yatırdık. “ deyince Doruk şoka girdi. “Nasıl ya ? Nasıl olabilir bu ? Sabahtan beri onlarca hasta olmayan hastaya baktım , kız 5 dakikalığına polikliniğe geldi ve gerçek manada bir hasta mı geldi yani ?“ . Zeynep’e dönüp “Bu kız kutsanmış yemin ediyorum, bir insan bu kadar şanslı olabilir. Nasıl ya , bu şans nereden geliyor ya “ Zeynep gülümsedi . “Doğuştan Doruk, doğuştan . “ Emre ve Mehmet Ali Doruk’un tepkilerine gülmeden edememişlerdi.  
O arada Ateş içeri girdi, “Evet, olayı neymiş bakalım uyuyan güzelimizin? “ Zeynep söz aldı . “ 18 saattir aralıksız uyuyan hasta , kan tahlillerinde bir probleme rastlanmamış , nörologlar ve radyologlar bir şey bulamamışlar , bir de kocası asi olduğunu belirtmiş. “ Doruk bir anda pofladı . “Nasıl yani? Kaçırdığım için üzüldüğüm hasta bu mu? Klinik depresyon bu işte. “ Ateş “Evet ama depresyon ateşe neden olmaz” diye yanıtladı Doruk’u. Mehmet Ali gülümsedi “ Geldiğinden beri hep bir yıkılma durumları … Ne oldu sana ya üzerinde kara büyü falan mı var?” Doruk da gülümsedi “Umarım bulaşıcıdır Uyuzderecim. “   
Zeynep oradan atladı “ Tahlillerde iltihap gözüküyor. “ Mehmet Ali “Aşırı uyuma ve karakter değişimi eşittir beyin “ Zeynep ; “ Vaskülit de olabilir , iltihabın başka sistemlerle bağlantısı yok .” Emre de oradan katıldı . “Parazit peki , sıtma ? “ Zeynep Emre’ye döndü “ Hasta daha önce ülke dışına çıkmamış , özellikle de tropikal bir bölgeye . “ Emre “Ne yani , çıkmadığını mı söylüyor ? Hastaların her sözüne güveniyorduk değil mi? Zeynep “ Neyse ne , kan testlerinde parazit yok . “ demesi ile Emre bu duruma bozulmuştu ; Ateş, Doruk ve Mehmet Ali ise ikisi arasındaki bu iletişimi eğlenerek izlemekteydi. Ateş ; “Harika . O zaman beyin tümörü var mı diye gidip bir bakalım. Gidip kan testlerini tekrarlayın ve MR çekin. Ha bir de şeytani bir kayınvalidesi var mı diye bir bakın ? Kırmızı elma falan yemiş olabilir.” diyerek ilerledi ve odadan çıktı. Doruk Emre’ye yaklaşarak “ Üvey anne değil miydi ya o ? “ dedi. Emre ,” Demek ki kayınvalideymiş” dedi yalancı bir gülümsemeyle. Ekip yavaştan kalkarak hastanın odasına doğru yola koyuldu.   
MR’dan hiçbir bulgu çıkmadı; Doruk ve Mehmet Ali bunu hastaya iletmek için odasına doğru gittiler. Hastaya ve eşine bunu iletirken beklemedikleri bir şey oldu. Hasta bir anda nöbet geçirmeye başladı. Acil müdahaleye başladılar ve hastaya ilaç vererek semptomlarını azalttılar. Ancak bu durum hastada nörolojik hasara neden olmuştu. Mehmet Ali temel nörolojik muayeneleri bitirdikten sonra Doruk ile birlikte dışarı çıktı. “Frontal lobu da hasar gördü. Bunu Ateş hocaya söylememiz gerekiyor” dedi; Doruk başıyla onayladıktan sonra “Tamam ben bulurum onu. Sen de Zeynep ve Emre’ye haber verirsin.” diyerek hızlı adımlarla yürümeye başladı.  
Tanı departmanına doğru ilerledi ve orada olmadığını gördü , Ateş yine ortadan kaybolmuştu . Duyduğu kadarıyla ne zaman ortadan kaybolsa , herhangi bir odaya kapanıp dizisini izlemekteydi. Geçen hafta , her tarafını aklına kazıdığı hastanede, en ıssız odayı düşündü , gülümsedi , nereye gittiğini sanırım biliyordu. Odaya ilerlediğinde odanın boş olduğunu gördü , yanılmıştı; Ateş hoca garanti herkesin gözünün önünde bir yerde olmalıydı ama neredeydi ki?   
O an elinde çayla ilerleyen Muzo’yu gördü , “İşte bu , hoş geldin benim küçük pusulam “ diyerek onu uzaktan takip etmeye başladı . Muzo hızlı hızlı yoğun bakıma katına doğru ilerlemeye başladı . Doruk’un kafası karışmıştı , Muzo’ya fark ettirmeden onu takip etmeye devam etti. Muzo bitkisel hayatta olan bir hastanın odasına girdi, 2-3 dakika sonra da elinde çay bardağı olmadan çıktı. Doruk şaşkın bir şekilde Muzo’nun uzaklaşmasını izledi. “Bitkisel hayattaki bir hastanın yanında ne yapıyor ki Ateş hoca? “ diyerek yavaşça ilerledi. İlk olarak kapının dışından içerisini dinlemeye çalıştı, içeriden birçok ses gelmekteydi , kesin dizisini izliyor diye düşünerek kapıyı çaldı . Ardından içeri girdi ve bundan sonra oldukça fazla göreceği bir manzarayla ilk defa karşılaşmış oldu . Ateş odadaki televizyonu açmış , koltuğa bacaklarını uzatarak oturmaktaydı. Hastanın bir eline galeta vermiş, bir eline ise çay bardağı koymuştu . İçeri birinin fark eden Ateş , gözlerini ayırmadan konuştu. “Ne oldu Rambo , niye geldin? “ Doruk karşısındaki manzarayı incelemekle meşguldü, ardından Ateş’e dönerek “Hocam , MR ve kan testlerinin sonuçları çıktı da , hasta da kanser yokmuş. “ dedi . Ateş “Oyalama beni, dizimi izliyorum, sonra gel “ deyince; Doruk’un dikkatini televizyondaki dizi çekmişti. Kapının ucundan diziyi izlemeye başladı . Ateş ,yan gözle diziye bakan Doruk’u fark etti, “Murat Doktoru kandırdı bu adam , sevgilisinden ayırmaya çalışıyor.” dedi. Doruk “Aaa, nasıl yapıyor ki bunu ? “ diyerek Ateş’in oturduğu koltuğun yanındaki koltuğa oturdu. Hipnotize olmuş bir şekilde izlemeye başladı . Ateş Doruk’un sorusuna dakikalar sonra cevap verdi. “Soru sorma şimdi kaçırıyorum sonra . Bir daha tekrarını izlemek zorunda kalıyorum. “ Doruk gözlerini ayırmadan “Anladım” dedi fısıldayarak. Birlikte izlemeye başladılar , o ara Doruk hastanın elindeki çaya döndü, Ateş bunu fark etmişti. “O Ahmet beyin çayı ve galetası , sakın göz dikme Rambo.”   
Birkaç dakika sonra uzaktan bir topuk tıkırtısı duyuldu ve kapı çat diye açıldı . Hastanenin güzeller güzeli sahibi kapının önüne gelerek sinirli sinirli komadaki adamın yanında dizi izleyen iki doktora bakmaya başladı . “Ateş , sana kaç defa söylemem gerekiyor acaba ? Koma hastalarının yanına gelme . “ Sesi duyan Doruk sıçradı bir anda , istemeden de olsa dimdik bir şekilde durmaya başladı. İpek sinirli bir biçimde Doruk’a döndü ardından “Doruk’u bozmuşsun bir de ya. Kendine benzetmişsin resmen. “ Ateş elini uzattı İpek’e doğru “Bir dakika , bir dakika kadar bekle İpek , birazdan bitecek. “   
İpek iyice sinirlenirken Doruk ise kendini oldukça rahatsız hissetmişti. Elleri belinde olacak şekilde dizinin bitmesini bekleyen İpek Tekin , Ateş “Ha , bitti “deyip kalkınca konuşmaya devam etti . “Bir daha koma hastalarının yanında televizyon izlemeyeceksin, yemek yemeyeceksin ve çay içmeyeceksin. “ Ateş , sesini incelterek ve abartılı mimiklerle küçük bir çocuğun annesine sitemine benzer bir sitem etti “Amaa , başka yerde televizyon izlememe izin vermiyorsun . Hem Ahmet Bey de seviyor izlemeyi; sebze falan olsa da , sebzeler de dizi izler İpek.”  
Doruk şaşkın bir biçimde olanları izlemekteydi ve Ateş’in söylediklerinden sonra gülümsemesini tutamadı. İpek ters bir bakış attı Doruk’a. “Sen de şuna uyma bakayım. Bir hastaneye bir baş belası yeter , ikinci bir Ateş Hekimoğlu kaldıramam. “ Doruk yüzünü eğdi , gözlerini kaçırma ihtiyacı hissetmişti. Her ne kadar hayran olsa da bu kadından ciddi manada korkuyor ve otoritesine saygı duyuyordu . Ateş ; “Benden bir tane var İpek, istese de ben olamaz ; eşsizim ben biliyorsun. “ deyip kapıya yöneldi. İpek “Bir daha görmeyeyim seni burada. Ayrıca git hasta raporlarını doldur , gün içinde masamda istiyorum. “ dedi parmağını Ateş’e doğru doğrultarak . Ateş bir anda esas duruşa geçti “Emredersiniz komutanım” . İpek Ateş’e tepki vermemeye çalışarak arkasını dönüp ilerledi. Başı hala eğik olan Doruk ; başını kaldırıp esas duruştan çıkmamış olan Ateş’e baktı . Ateş birden Doruk’a döndü, göz kırptı. Ateş ; odadan çıkıp ilerlemeye başladı , Doruk da tam onu takip edecekken hastanın elindeki çay bardağını ve galetaları gördü , hızlıca onları alarak kenara koydu . Ardından Ateş’i yakalamak için hızlı adımlarla ilerledi. “Ateş hocam , hastanın MR görüntülerinde bulguya rastlanmadı. Ayrıca hasta kriz geçirdi ve nörolojik olarak hasar var şu an . “   
Ateş ; bir şey söylemeden Orhan’ın odasına doğru ilerledi ve kapıyı çat diye açıp “Doktor , bir baksana ya . “ dedi . İçeride hastası ile konuşan Orhan ; Ateş’e “Bir dakika Ateş , hastamla konuşuyorum. Birazdan gel “ deyince Ateş içeri girdi. Doruk olan olayları sırıtarak izlemekteydi. Ateş içeri girdikten sonra Orhan’ın tam karşısına dikildi ve “Doktor , bak benim hastam ölüyor , seninkinin ölmesine daha var . Hadi bir gel de bak be . “ dedi . Orhan , koltukta oturup bir Ateş’e bakan ardından da kendisine dönen hastasıyla göz teması kurdu ; “Güney bey, acil bir durummuş da hemen hastasına bakıp geliyorum . Lütfen kusuruma bakmayın . “ dedi . Hastası başını salladı ve tekrardan önüne döndü. Orhan sinirli bir biçimde Ateş’in kolundan tutarak çekiştirdi ve odadan çıktılar. Orhan köşede bekleyen Doruk’u gördü , gülümsedi ve “Görüyorsun başımdaki belayı” manasında elini salladı. Doruk gülmeden edememişti, ilerleyen Ateş ve Orhan’ı takip etmeye başladı.   
Ekip tekrardan ne olduğunu çözmek için o büyük masanın etrafına toplanmıştı . Hastada tümör yoktu , bunu Orhan da onaylamıştı. Emre farklı bir fikirle geldi bu sefer “Postiktal disoryantasyon? Ya da Lyme ? “ Ateş bunu beğenmişti. “Kocası eşini önemsiyor mu? “ Zeynep korumacı bir tavırla atladı. “ Hem de nasıl. Aşırı ilgili. Böyle peri masalına yakışır bir aşkları var. “ Doruk Zeynep’e döndü o an , iğrendiğini gösteren bir şekilde yüzünü buruşturdu. Ateş; “ O zaman Lyme değil. “ dedi. O an Orhan “ Göğüslerine baktınız mı ?” diye sorunca Doruk “Paraneoplastik mi yani ? Aile geçmişinde göğüs kanseri öyküsü vardı . “ dedi. Orhan “Aynen “ gülümseyerek onayladı Doruk’u. Ateş ; “Gidip bir bakın bakalım. “ diyerek gönderdi onları.   
Zeynep ve Mehmet Ali hastanın eşiyle konuşmak için ilerlerken , Doruk ve Emre ise hastaya test yapmaya gitmişlerdi. Zeynep ; hastanın eşine “ Beyin hücreleri ile tümör hücreleri birbirine benzer. Paraneoplastik sendromda da vücudun antikorlarının çalışmasını bozulur ve antikorlar da tümöre değil , beyne saldırır.” diyerek açıklama yaptı ve durumu anlattı. Adam her şeyi onaylamaya hazırdı , tek isteği çok sevdiği eşinin kurtulmasıydı . Zeynep bu durumdan aşırı etkilenmişti. Hastanın yanından uzaklaşırken ; “ Adam ne kadar da çok seviyor karısını. “ demişti ancak Mehmet Ali tepki verme gereği duymamıştı. Doruk ve Emre testi yaptılar ve sonuç olarak yine testte herhangi bir bulgu elde edilemedi , tümör yoktu . Bu ihtimal de tekrar ortadan kalkmış oldu.   
Danışabilecek en yetkili kişiye danıştılar bu durumu. Orhan ; “Bu ihtimal ortadan kalktıysa ; o zaman görüntülemelerde ortaya çıkamayacak kadar küçük tümörler olabilir. Ancak bu durumun şöyle bir sıkıntısı var . Tümörün nerelerde olduğunu bilmediğimiz için tedavi yapamayız. “ dedi ciddi bir sesle.   
Ateş ; “O zaman suçlularımızı yakalamak için güvenlik önlemlerini azaltalım ki , suçlularımız etrafın güvenli olduğunu düşünüp yeni bir suç işlemeye kalksınlar. “ Doruk Ateş’in bu benzetmesine karşılık ; “Ne yani, bağışıklığını düşürüp tümörleri mi büyütelim? “ diyerek bir soru sordu . Ateş ; “ IV immünoglobulin başlayın bakalım, suçlularımız ne kadar zamanda ortaya çıkacak ? Bir de kadının çalıştığı yere gitsin ikiniz . “ Emre ; “Neden çalıştığı yer? “ diye sorunca Orhan ; “ Kocasında semptom yok çünkü, toksik bir durum varsa çalıştığı yer kaynaklı olmalı. “ diye yanıtladı. Mehmet Ali , “Tamamdır , ben Emre ile giderim “ diyerek oturduğu yerden kalktı ve ceketini giydi. Emre de ona katılmıştı.   
Emre ve Mehmet Ali birlikte hastanın aşçı olarak çalıştığı restorana gittiler. Ancak restoran aşırı temizdi ve herhangi biri bir semptom göstermemişti. Restorandan elleri boş dönmek zorunda kaldılar.   
O arada Zeynep de hastayla ilgilenmekteydi. Zeynep ; “ Eşiniz ile ne güzel bir evliliğiniz var . “ deyince kadın da aşırı tatlı bir biçimde karşılık verdi Zeynep’e. “Tanışmamız oldukça olaylıydı aslında . “ Zeynep hayranlıkla dinlemeye başladı. “ Biz ilk görüşte aşık olmuştuk biliyor musunuz? Her şey masal gibiydi , çok güzel zamanlar geçirdik. 1 yıl sonra birbirimizi çok severek evlendik, ancak hiçbir şey masallardaki gibi kusursuz bir biçimde ilerlemez, bilirsiniz ki. Çocuğumuzun olmasını çok istemiştik ancak bir türlü olmadı , şimdi de bu hastalık … “ Zeynep kendini kötü hissetmişti , birkaç saniye durakladı. Ardından “ Merak etmeyin , yeniden masallara benzer hayatına geri döneceksiniz . “ dedi hastanın eline uzanırken.   
Elini tuttuktan sonra kadın elini çekmek istedi. “Elim çok kaşınıyor Zeynep hanım “. Zeynep “Verdiğimiz ilaçlardan olabilir , ben size krem getireyim. “ dedi gülümseyerek. O arada odaya Doruk geldi. “Zeynep , istersen nöbeti devir alayım” . Zeynep , Doruk’u görünce “Doruk, gidip bir krem getirsen ya, kaşıntısı var. “ dedi . Doruk başını sallayıp eczaneye doğru yol aldığı sırada ; hasta bir anda bağırmaya başladı. “Böcekler , alın şunları … Elimden böcekler çıkıyor , ısırıyorlar , alın”. Kapının önündeki Zeynep duyar duymaz hastanın yanına geldi , ardından da “Doruk “ diyerek bağırdı. Zeynep’i duyan , fazla uzaklaşmamış olan Doruk koştu hemen . Hasta krize girdi o anda. Sakinleştirici verdiler ve hastayı uyuttular. Ateş’e haber vermek için yola koyuldular. Doruk gülümseyerek ; “Halüsinasyon, mis gibi yeni semptom “ dedi ; Zeynep Doruk’un bu tepkisine ters biçimde bakmakla yetinmişti.   
Ekip tekrardan tanı departmanında toplandılar . Emre ; “Hocam restoran benim evimden temiz. Kimse oradan bir şey kapmaz. “ dedi. Zeynep’in “IV immunoglobulin sonrası hasta halüsinasyon gördü. Yani bu ne anlama gelir ki? “ sorusuna Ateş ; “Ya hasta doğruyu söylüyorsa? Ya gerçekten derisinin altında böcekler varsa?” diyerek soruyla karşılık verdi. Ekip anlayamamıştı , boş gözlerle Ateş’e bakmaya devam ettiler. Mehmet Ali “ Enfeksiyon mu yani?” diye sordu. Ateş ; “ Katilimiz biraz uzaklardan gelme , uzaklardan gelip hastanın vücudundaki en karmaşık sokağa girmiş, yerleşmiş oraya . Sürekli gezmiş, suçlar işlemiş ancak biz ne zaman onu yakalamaya çalışsak yakalayamıyoruz .Neden ? “ Doruk yanıtladı . “ Çünkü onu yakalamak için doğru yolu kullanmıyoruz. Uzaklardan gelmesi nedeniyle çok iyi saklanıyor.” Ateş başını evet anlamında salladı. “Aynen. Kendisini tek bir şekilde yakalayabiliriz, temizleme protokolü ile. “  
Mehmet Ali , “Tedaviye başlayacağız tamam ama katil kim ki?” diye sorunca Ateş “Afrika uyku hastalığı. Beyine yerleşir ve beyinin her noktasını etkisi altına alır. Ancak hiçbir testte görülmez.” dedi . Zeynep “ Ama hocam , ne hasta ne de kocası birkaç yıldır yurtdışına çıkmamış. Bulaşma ihtimali yok . “ deyince Doruk abartılı bir biçimde “Ovvv” demişti. “Peri masalı oldu mu sana Aşk-ı memnu. Her zaman söylediğim gibi peri masalları sadece çocuklar içindir. “ Zeynep boş gözlerle Doruk’a baktı ; Ateş demek istediğini anlamıştı. “Gidip sorun bakalım hangisiymiş bizim büyük aşığımız ; ben de gidip dizimi izleyeyim , yeni bölüm başlamıştır. “ dedi odadan çıkarken.   
Doruk , Mehmet Ali’ye doğru döndü. “Hangisidir sence? “ Mehmet Ali, düşündü birkaç saniye “ Adam , sence?” Doruk üzgün bir biçimde “İddiaya gireriz diye düşünmüştüm ama bence de adam “ dedi. O arada Emre’ye döndü. Emre “Bence kadın “ dedi ,Doruk’un keyfi yerinde gelmişti. “İşte budur ya , var mısın iddiaya ? “ Emre başını salladı , “Varım ya.” . Mehmet Ali oradan atladı . “Ben de katılacağım “ deyince Doruk gülen gözlerle “Aman ya , tamam sen de katıl. “ dedi . Ardından Zeynep’e döndü Doruk; “ Sence?” Zeynep olabilecek en sert şekilde baktı Doruk’a. “Bu yaptığınız etik değil. “ Doruk Zeynep’e bir bakış attı. “Pardon etik reis. Sormam hataydı. “ dedi umursamaz bir tavırla. Zeynep iyice sinirlendi , sesini yükselterek ; “ Birbirlerine aşık bir çift onlar. Şu an bu yapılan aşırı yanlış. “ Doruk umursamaz tavrına devam etti. “Off Zeynep ne abarttın ya. Birbirini aldatan ilk evli çift değil ne de olsa . Gider sorarız biri itiraf eder, hastayı kurtarır, işimizi bitiririz bu kadar. Ne var yani aramızda eğlendiysek?” Zeynep ; “Bu kadar basite indiremezsin Doruk. Birbirini seven iki insan onlar ve birbirlerine de oldukça sadıklar bundan eminim. “ Doruk sinirli bir gülümseme gönderdi . “Ben buraya geleli 2 hafta oluyor ve Ateş hocanın hep söylediği bir söz vardı ya . Neydi o ? Ha herkes yalan söyler. “ “Ama davranışlar ve bakışlar yalan söylemez. Ve bu çift birbirine deliler gibi aşık.”   
Doruk; “Zeynep ; göreceğiz deliler gibi aşkı . Afrika uyku hastalığı değilse ne peki , söyle bakalım ? Var mı bir fikrin? Hastanın semptomları baştan sona uyuyor işte. “   
“Anlamıyorsun . Görememenin sebebi daha önce hiç aşık olmamış olman. “ Doruk gülümsedi. “ Evet Zeynep , çok haklısın, daha önce hiç aşık olmadım. Aşkın bu hayatta en fazla abartılan şey olarak görüyorum ve aşk benim için sadece bir eğlence kaynağı asla ciddiye almıyorum. İçim kapkara kötülükle dolu , aşkı hiç tatmadığım için bütün bunlar.” dedi. Zeynep iyice sinirlenmişti, bir şey demeden hastanın yanına doğru ilerledi. Bu tartışmayı baştan sona şaşkın gözlerle izleyen Emre ve Mehmet Ali ikilisinden Emre Doruk’a bir şey söylemeden Zeynep’in peşinden koştu . Mehmet Ali ise birkaç dakika sessizlikten sonra Doruk’a doğru dönmüştü. Doruk sinirli biçimde “Buyur , ne söyleyeceksen söyle . “ deyince Mehmet Ali içine kaçan bir sesle “ İlk defa haklısın sanırım. “ dedi.   
Emre Zeynep’in peşinden koştu . “ Hastayla mı görüşeceksin? “ Zeynep başını salladı “Evet” .Emre “İstersen yardımcı olabilirim . Sen hastayla konuşursun,ben de eşiyle ne dersin?” diye oldukça tatlı bir şekilde sorunca Zeynep hayır diyemedi. Zeynep hastayla odada konuşurken , o sırada Emre de hastanın eşiyle dışarıda konuşmaktaydı. İkisi de çok keskin bir şekilde reddettiler bu ihtimali. Aldatmamışlardı işte. Yine ellerinde hiçbir şey olmadan geri döndüler tanı departmanına. Bu haberi aldıklarında ellerinde yapacak bir şey kalmamıştı. İki ihtimal vardı , ya kadında başka bir hastalık vardı ve bulamıyorlardı ; ya da içlerinde biri yalan söylüyordu ve gerçekten eşini aldatmıştı. Tek çareleri vardı o da beklemek. Doruk bekleyeceklerini anlayınca hiçbir şey söylemeden dışarı çıktı , birkaç dakika sonra da Mehmet Ali de “Kantinden bir şey istiyor musunuz?” diyerek çıkmıştı.   
Emre ve Zeynep tek başlarına kalmışlardı ; Zeynep Emre’ye gülümseyen gözlerle döndü. “Çok teşekkür ederim Emre , yardımların için. “ Emre gülümsedi “Her zaman Zeynep, hep yanındayım ben.” Zeynep de tatlı bir şekilde gülümsedi “Kahve? “ Emre “Olur.” Dedi, yüzü aydınlanmıştı.   
Biraz boşluk bulan Doruk kendini yine o güzel manzaralı çatıda buldu . Korkuluklara oturup manzaranın keyfini çıkarmaya başladı, ancak bu keyif çok uzun sürmemişti. 15 dakika sonra telefonu ötmeye başladı . Toparlanıp koşa koşa hastanın odasına doğru yola koyuldu. Zeynep ve Emre koşar adımlarla hastanın yanına vardılar. Hasta tekrardan uyumuştu , hastanın kocası başında telaşlı bir biçimde eşini uyandırmaya çalışıyordu. Emre; “Dışarı alabilir miyiz sizi?” dedikten sonra hastayı sarsmaya başladılar. O sırada Zeynep de nörolojik muayenelerini tamamlarken içeri koşarak Doruk ve Mehmet Ali geldi. “ Ne oluyor? “ Emre yanıtladı Doruk’u; “ Hasta yeniden uykuya daldı, acı da hissetmiyor aynı zamanda .” Mehmet Ali , karşısındaki monitörü gösterdi. “Hasta komaya girdi. Son evre, bundan sonrası belli.” dedi. Birlikte odadan çıktılar, Emre hastanın eşine bilgi vermek için ayrıldı yanlarından. Doruk “ Bir de ben konuşayım hastanın kocasıyla , belki itiraf eder. “ deyince Zeynep sinirle karşı çıktı “Hayır , Ateş hocaya söyleyelim , ilk olarak. Sen konuşma.” . Doruk şaşkın bir şekilde Zeynep’e baktı , Zeynep bir şey söylemeden hızlı adımlarla Ateş’i bulmaya doğru gitti. Doruk arkasından “Bu kızın problemi ne ya?” diye sordu Mehmet Ali hiç sorma manasından kafasını salladı.  
Zeynep Ateş’e haber verdikten sonra bu sefer hastayla konuşmaya Ateş gitti. Kapının önündeki bankta oturan hastanın yanına oturup konuşmaya başladı. “ Eşiniz komaya girdi ve fazla zamanı yok gibi gözüküyor . “ Hasta Ateş’e doğru döndü. “Siz kimsiniz? “   
“Ateş Hekimoğlu ben , eşinizin doktoruyum. Bakın, daha önce de size söylediğimiz gibi eşinizin afrika uyku hastalığı olduğunu düşünüyoruz. Şu an da son evreye girdi, eğer tedaviye acil başlamazsak eşiniz yarın sabaha çıkamaz. Ancak bu tedavinin %10 gibi eşinizi öldürme ihtimali var , ve eğer eşinizde afrika uyku hastalığı yoksa bu ihtimal çok daha fazla olacak . Bakın eğer…” Adam atladı o anda. “Eşimi aldatmadım, size yemin ediyorum. Eğer böyle bir şey olsaydı eşimi şu an ölüme terk etmezdim , emin olun. “ Ateş devam etti konuşmasına. “Eşiniz peki? “ Adamın gözleri doldu. “Ölmek pahasına bunu neden saklasın, neden yalan söylesin ki? “ Ateş ; “Ben genelde insanların neden yalan söylediği ile ilgilenmem, herkesin yalan söylediğini varsayarım. Eğer evliliğinizin başından beri , eşinizin size sadık olduğunu düşünüyorsanız, ben yanılmışım demektir. Gerçekten eşinize bu kadar güveniyor musunuz?” Adam ağlamaya başladı o anda, birkaç dakika boyunca sadece ağladı. Ardından hayır anlamında başını salladı adam. Ateş birkaç saniye adama baktı , ardından da yavaşça kalkıp birkaç metre ötede duran Zeynep’e “Tedaviye başlayın. “ dedi ve uzaklaştı. Adamın ağlaması şiddetlendi , hıçkıra hıçkıra ağlamaya başladı, Zeynep birkaç saniye adamı izledikten sonra hastanın odasına doğru yola koyuldu.   
Hastaya ilacı verdi ve ardından hastanın eşi geldi. Zeynep adamın yüzüne dahi bakmadan “Her 10 dakikada bir kontrole geleceğiz. “ diyerek odadan çıktı. 10 dakika sonra Doruk ile birlikte tekrar geldi ve adamın koltuğun kenarında oturup düşündüğünü gördü. Adam “Benim , onun yanında olduğumu biliyor mu? “ diye sorunca Zeynep “ Hissediyordur eminim ” diye yanıtladı . Adam gözlerini başka bir yöne çevirdi bu sefer ;” Eğer iyileşirse ama bu , onun benim yanımda olmadığı anlamına gelecek.“ Ağlamaya başladı adam . Doruk bu iletişimden hoşlanmamıştı, katılmamayı kendi içinde doğru buldu. Hastanın temel muayeneleri yapmaya başladı . Zeynep ; “ Hayır, bu bir hata yaptığı anlamına gelecek.” deyince adam ; “Ben sanırım iyileşmesini istemiyorum. Ben kötü biri miyim? ” dedi ağlayarak. Hastaya bakan Doruk başını kaldırıp adamla göz göze geldi. Ardından hiçbir şey söylemeden kapıya doğru yöneldi; Zeynep de peşinden giderken “ Sanırım” dedi ciddi bir yüzle.   
Ekibin 4 üyesi çeşitli kombinasyonlarla gece boyunca hastayı kontrol ettiler. Sabah tekrardan Zeynep’e gelmişti sıra. Zeynep tekrardan kontrole gittiği anda , bekledikleri şey gerçekleşti. Hasta uyandı ve iyi gözüküyordu. Kadının kocası çok mutlu oldu kadının iyileşmesine. Zeynep de kadının kurtulduğuna aşırı sevinmişti, gülen gözlerle odada onları yalnız bıraktı.   
Ekibe haberi verdi , ardından bazı testler için ayarlamalar yaptı . Saatler sonra tekrardan hastanın odasına döndüğünde hastanın kocasıyla konuşmalarını duydu. “Artık yürümeyecek bu, bitti. “ diyerek çıktı adam odadan . Tam o anda kenarda duran Zeynep ile karşılaştı. Zeynep “Nereye gidiyorsunuz? “ diye sorunca adam “ Bitti terk ediyorum onu. “ dedi. Zeynep şaşırmıştı . “Ama eşiniz kurtuldu, yaşıyor artık. Eski hayatınıza geri dönebilirsiniz. Onu kaybetmediniz.” Adam, Zeynep’in sözlerine dikkat etmedi bile . “Yapamıyorum Zeynep hanım, hiçbir şey eskisi gibi değil artık. “ Adam bu cümleyi söyledikten sonra ağlayarak ayrıldı yanından Zeynep’in.  
Bu arada bu ikisi arasındaki iletişimi Doruk ve Emre izlemekteydi. Doruk “Her ilişkinin sonu “ derken; gözleri dolu dolu olmuş Zeynep’in yanına gitmek için bir hamle yaptı Emre. Ardından Doruk’a baktı ve Zeynep’in yanına doğru ilerledi.   
Zeynep ; Emre’nin geldiğini görünce gözleri dolmuş bir şekilde ona baktı . “Gitti , eşini bıraktı gitti” dedi. Emre “Onun kararıydı , yapabileceğimiz bir şey yok .Haydi gidelim buradan” dedi ve birlikte ilerlediler. Onları uzaktan izleyen Doruk; “ Ah be ne olacak bu senin sevgin yakışıklı prens ?” diyerek ilerledi.   
Hastane kapısının önünde yürüyen Ateş’in arkasından İpek bağırdı. “ Ateş, bekle. “ Duymamazlıktan geldi Ateş , İpek hızlı adımlarla yetişti ona. “Neden beklemiyorsun? “ Ateş durdu birkaç saniye ; “ Gerekli olmadığını düşündüm , hem biliyorsun arkamdan hep öyle bağırırlar. “ İpek duraksadı bir an , ardından hızlı hızlı konuşmaya başladı. “Polikliniğe hiç gitmemişsin bugün . Bütün hastalara Doruk bakmış . Altında çalışan insanları senin yerinde polikliniğe göndermekten vazgeç . “ Ateş yapmacık bir üzgün halle;” Ama kendisi istedi. Yalvardı , ben yapayım da ben yapayım diye . Biliyorsun ben de insanları asla kıramam. Tamam dedim git bakalım. “   
İpek; “ Ateş, o poliklinik görevini kendin yapacaksın , anladın mı beni ? Hiçbir şekilde kaçamazsın , ne yaparsan yap , o poliklinik yapılacak Ateş . Bu kadar. “ Ateş ; “Anlaşmaya varsak ? Başka şeyler yapabilirim senin için. “ İpek düşündü birkaç saniye . “İlacından vazgeçmeye ne dersin ? “ Ateş , “Bu anlaşma dahilinde değil sayın dekanım. Neyse ben gideyim , malum Orhan evde yemek hazırlamıştır, sonra geç kalınca kızıyor.” dedi konuyu değiştirmek istercesine. Yavaş adımlarla motoruna doğru yol aldı. İpek arkasından kendi kendine söylendi. “Ah be Orhan , beni bu yola soktun da nasıl ikna edeceğiz bakalım Ateş’i?” .

Doruk eşyalarını toparladıktan sonra sırt çantasını taktı ve hastanenin çıkışına doğru ilerlemeye başladı . Çıkış kapısının önünde birbiriyle konuşan Zeynep ve Emre’yi gördü, uzaktan izlemeye karar verdi. Tam o anda da Mehmet Ali geldi yanına “Ne yapıyorsun? “ Doruk elini uzatıp Zeynep ve Emre’yi gösterdi ve fısıldayarak “Şunlara bak. “ dedi. Mehmet Ali durup karşısındaki ikiliye baktı . “Bundan sonra bir şey olacağı yok. Ayrılıp dağılırlar herhalde. “ Doruk yanıt verme gereği görmedi . İkisi öylece durarak Zeynep ve Emre’yi izlemeye devam ettiler. Birkaç dakika sonra ikisi de birlikte otoparka doğru ilerlemeye başladılar . Mehmet Ali ve Doruk şaşırmışlardı. “Vay be “ dediler aynı anda , hafif bir sırıtmayla. Ardından Doruk da ilerlemeye başladı otoparka doğru , Mehmet Ali uzaktan “Görüşürüz Doruk” dedi , Doruk da “Görüşürüz Uyuzdere “ diyerek karşılık verdi . Motoruna doğru ilerlerken birkaç metre uzakta yürüyen Zeynep ve Emre’ye döndü . “Görüşürüz Zey ve Em “ dedi sırıtarak . Zeynep ve Emre Doruk’a dönüp utangaç birer gülümseme gönderdiler. Doruk gülümseyerek motoruna doğru ilerledi ve eve doğru yola koyuldu. Güzel bir gün geçirmişti, yavaştan buranın havasına alışmaktaydı. Bu güzel günün ardında gelecek günün oldukça olaylı olacağını ve hayatını etkileyeceğini bilemedi o an , bilseydi nasıl olurdu kim bilir?


	5. Yeni Bir Devir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeni bir başlangıç ya da yeni bir bitiş ;kim bilir ?

Güzel bir ilkbahar sabahında; Doruk evinden mutlu bir şekilde çıkmış ve motoruyla Valide Atik Hastanesi’ne doğru yola çıkmıştı. Sabahın beşi olmasına rağmen hava olması gerekenden daha sıcaktı , güneş yavaştan kendisini göstermekteydi. Hastaneye ulaştıktan sonra otoparka motorunu park etti , ardından da yavaş adımlarla , gülümseyerek hastaneye doğru yol aldı . 7 yıl olmuştu burada çalışmaya başlayalı. 5 yıldır da ailesini bulmuştu bu koca hastanenin o ünlü ve olaylı departmanında . Yakın arkadaşları , sırdaşı, mentoru , babası yerine koyduğu dünya tatlısı hocası; oldukça uyuz olmasına rağmen sevdiği , kendini yakın hissettiği çatlak bir hocası olmuştu işte. Bir kez sürgün edilen , iki kez kovulan , bir kez de bulunduğu o yerde ailesinin olmayacağını anlayıp kovulmadan o yeri terk eden Doruk ; yıllar sonra kendisine kocaman bir aile edinmişti. Bırakmaya da pek niyeti yoktu bu ailesini, onlar onu kovmadıkça asla bırakmazdı. Peki , her şey böyle mi olurdu, her şeyin baştan sona yıkılacağı anlar gelmez miydi hiç? Doruk çok yıkılmıştı , hayatı boyunca hep yıkılmıştı ama tek başına ayağa kalkmayı da bilmişti. Ama her zaman kalkabilir miydi?

Hastanenin o büyük kapısından girerek ; tanı departmanına doğru yola koyuldu . Hastane her zamanki yoğunluğundaydı , yavaş adımlarla ilerleyerek tanı departmanının kapısına yaklaştı .Kapıyı itti ancak kapı açılmadı . Biraz zorladı ancak kapı inatla açılmıyordu . Kilitli diye düşünüp o katta çalışan temizlik görevlilerini aramaya başladı. Normal zamanlarda hep açık olurdu bu kapı , ilk defa bu şekilde kapalıydı. Koridorda ilerlerken, Orhan’ın odasının önünden geçti , ancak geçerken dikkatini bir şey çekmişti. Bir anda geriye dönüp kapının girişinde yazan isme baktı . “Onkoloji Bölüm Başkanı Prof.Dr. Yetkin Sönmez “   
“Nasıl yani ?” dedi sesli bir biçimde. Burası Orhan’ın ofisi olması gerekiyordu. “Belki başka bir odaya geçmiştir” dedi ancak ilerleyemedi o an. İçinden kapıyı çalıp içeride bulunan, adını daha önce hiç duymadığı ama bir yerden tanıdık geldiğini düşündüğü hocaya bu durumu sormak geçti. O da bunu yaptı . Kapıyı çaldı ve ardından kapıyı açmaya çalıştı ancak kapı açılmadı . İttirdi kapıyı ancak kapı yine açılmadı . İçeriden “Gel “ sesi yükselmekteydi, defalarca söyledi adam bunu. Ancak Doruk hiçbir şekilde o kapıyı açamıyordu , adam içeriden kapıya yaklaşarak kapıyı açtı . Orta boylarda sakallı bir adam gülümseyerek Doruk’a baktı . 

“Buyrun Doruk hocam” Doruk şaşkın gözlerle karşısındaki adama baktı, adam onu tanıyordu ancak o adamı tanımıyordu , “Orhan hocanın odası nerede acaba ? Buradan başka yere gitmiş sanırım. “ Yetkin hoca ; başını eğdi birkaç saniye ardından da hüzünlü bir biçimde Doruk’a baktı . “Doruk hocam , Orhan hocayı kaybedeli 1 ay oluyor . Siz de oradaydınız hatırlamıyor musunuz?” Doruk’un başından aşağı kaynar sular döküldü o an. Gözleri doldu , “Nasıl yani ? Orhan hoca öldü mü? Olamaz bu , olamaz.” Yetkin başını eğdi , “Tümör . Kurtulamadı… Çok uğraştınız ama olmamıştı Doruk. “ Doruk ; başına ağrı girdiğini hissetti. Orhan hocası ölemezdi , olamazdı bu . Başını tutarak gözünden akan yaşları sildi “ Ateş hoca peki?” Yetkin hüzünlü gözlerle bakmaya devam etti Doruk’a. “Doruk hocam iyi misiniz? Hatırlamıyor musunuz? “ Doruk korkar bir biçimde “Neyi?” dedi. “Ateş hocayı evinde siz buldunuz . Overdose olmuş ; 4-5 şişe içmiş bir anda , Orhan hocadan saatler sonra onu aramaya gittiniz, evine zorla girdiniz ve onu salonda buldunuz. Kurtaramadınız ama Doruk hocam . “ Doruk’un beynine bir bıçak saplandı o an . Sesi tiz ve yüksek çıktı ;”Ateş hoca intihar mı etti ? Ne ? “ Yetkin duruşunu değiştirmedi hiç . “Bekliyordu bunu herkes zaten . Hem hep böyle olmaz mı? Wilson’ını kaybeden House, Orhan’ını kaybeden Ateş; John’unu kaybeden Sherlock, Demir’ini kaybeden Doruk hep aynısını yapar . Yaşama bağlı kalmalarını sağlayan kişileri kaybettiklerinde yaşamanın önemsiz olduğunu anlarlar ve yaşamlarına son vermeye çalışırlar. Bazıları bunu başarırken , bazıları başaramayıp bu hayatta yaşama bağlayan o kalın halat olmadan sıkışır , boşlukta sürüklenir biçimde kalırlar öylece… “ Doruk anlamlandıramıyordu hiçbir şeyi. Yetkin hoca , bir bakış attı Doruk’a; ardından da “Kendine iyi bakmalısın” dedi ve odasına girdi. Orhan hocasını , Ateş hocasını; ikisini de , çok sevdiği , yakın olduğu iki hocasını da kaybetmişti. Sonra Yetkin hocanın söyledikleri geldi aklına , en son söylediği kelimeler zihninde dönmeye başladı . “Demir’ini kaybetmiş Doruk…” “Nasıl ya , nasıl olur böyle bir şey “diyerek çakılı kaldığı o kapı önünden duvara tutuna tutuna ilerlemeye başladı . Gözlerinden yaşlar süzülüyordu , “Yalan , bütün bunlar yalan . Hem Demir’i nereden bilebilir ki , bu hoca ?” diyerek çökmüş vaziyette koridorda ilerlemeye başladı . Ancak başının ağrısı bir yerden sonra ilerlemesine izin vermedi , duvarın kenarına çöktü öylece.   
Birkaç dakika sonra ince bir sesin ona seslendiğini duydu . “Doruk , iyi misin ?” Kafasını kaldırdığında yemyeşil gözleri ile ona bakan o genç kadınla karşılaştı . “13 , 13…” diyerek kalktı ve o duvar kenarından hareketsiz bir biçimde bankta oturan o genç kadının yanına yaklaştı. “13, duyduklarım gerçek değil; değil mi? Kabus görüyorum , ben değil mi 13?” Figen , başını kaldırmadan “Hangi şeyler?” dedi . Doruk eğilip , Figen’le göz göze gelecek şekilde tam önüne çöktü. “Ateş hoca , Orhan hoca “ Biraz durakladı … Başını çevirdi , o ismin birazdan söyleyeceği şey ile aynı cümlede olmasına izin veremezdi .Gözünden bir damla yaş aktı;onu kaybetmiş olamazdı , bir telefonun ucundaydı, onu bırakamazdı . Figen Doruk’la göz göze geldi , Yetkin’in bakışlarındaki hüznün 2 katı hüzün yerleşti o yemyeşil gözlere. “Doruk , ilaçlarını almadın yine değil mi? Neden bunu yapıyorsun oğlum ? Hani anlaşmıştık seninle.” Doruk şaşkın gözlerle baktı Figen’e . “Ne ilacı ?”

“ Doruk , bak 1 yıl oldu oğlum .” “13 , doğru mu bütün bunlar ? “ Figen durdu , konuşamadı birkaç saniye . Ardından da “O konuşamadığın , söylemek istemediğin isim ve diğer ikisi de doğru Doruk . Çok üzgünüm . “ Doruk tam önüne çöktü , bütün hastane başından aşağı yıkılıyor gibiydi. “Trafik kazası … Sonrasında dayanamadın, seni hiç yalnız bırakmadık ancak bizi atlatmanın bir yolunu buldun . Dakikalar sonra bulduk seni , sonrasında 1 yıl kadar hastanede yattın . Daha iyisin şu an , ama ilaçlarını almazsan bu olmayacak . Lütfen ilaçlarını al Doruk. “ Doruk başını kaldırdı ve Figen’le göz göze geldi tekrardan . Gözlerinden yaşlar süzülüyordu , “Diğerleri ; Mehmet Ali, Emre, Selim abi , İpek hanım onlar neredeler ? “ O an Figen’in önünde çökmüş olan Doruk’un başına bir hasta bakıcı yaklaştı , tekerlekli sandalye ile . Figen öksürmeye başladı , boğazını tutuyordu . Doruk’a “Hocam , müsaade eder misiniz?” dedi. Doruk yavaşça kenara çekildi. Hasta bakıcı Figen’i kucaklayıp , tekerlekli sandalyeye oturttu. Doruk; bütün bu olanları boş gözlerle izledi o an, ayağa kalktı . “Hayır, hayır , olamaz bu . Hastalığın bir anda bu kadar ilerleyemez , olmaz . İyiydin sen iyiydin. O tedavi işe yarıyordu Figen , işe yarıyordu. “ Figen kısık bir sesle , öksürükleri arasından konuşmaya çalıştı . “Yaramadı ne yazık ki canım en iyi arkadaşım . Fazla zamanım da kalmadı zaten . Bir ikimiz kalmıştık ama son kalacak olan belli…” Hasta bakıcı yanında getirdiği oksijen maskesini taktı Figen’e. Ve yavaş bir şekilde Figen’le birlikte ilerlemeye başladı. 

Doruk , duyduklarını tekrarlamaya başladı , ayakta duracak gücü yok gibiydi, hayatının en büyük kabuslarından birinde sıkışıp kalmıştı ve çıkamıyordu. Aklına o yıllar önce sıkışıp kaldığı , etrafta o ince can yakan seslerin, haykırışların bulunduğu an geldi . İlk seferinde de orada etrafında yatan 15 kişiyle kaldığından da aynı şeyi hissetmişti. “Kabus “ Kabus olmalıydı, bu kadar kötü olay peş peşe olmazdı , olamazdı , evrenin ilerleyişine aykırı değil miydi bu ? Ama sıkışıp kaldığı o yer, evrenin ilerleyişine aykırı olarak peş peşe bütün kötülüklerin geldiği o yer ,kabus değildi , tamamen gerçekti. Yine aynı duyguyu hissetmekteydi , içinden bunun koca bir kabus olduğunu tekrarlıyordu , birazdan sıcacık yatağında kan ter içinde kalkacak ve o çok sevdiği uykucu ise ona bütün sıcaklığı ile bir bardak su uzatacaktı . Sakinleyecekti , mutlu olacaktı .  
Kafasına vurmaya başladı o an , “Hadi uyan , Doruk , uyan. Ne olur uyan , kabus görüyorsun.” diyerek kendi kendine sayıklamaya başladı . Gözlerinden yüzündeki her çizgiye ulaşan ve ardından da sıcak izlerini bırakan o inci taneleri düşmeye başladı tekrardan. Duvara çöktü , başına defalarca vurmaya devam etti. Başının ağrısı gittikçe arttı ancak bu ağrının artmasını önemsemedi o an . Sadece uyanmak istiyordu , sadece uyanmalıydı . 

O an küçük bir el dokundu omzuna . 7 yaşlarında bir kız çocuğu … Kafasını kaldırdı. İpek hanımın tatlı kızı Ceren korkmuş bir şekilde ona bakıyordu . “Doruk abi iyi misin ? Gel kalk , orada oturma. Annem bana kızıyor öyle oturunca . Peçete vermemi ister misin? Ağlama neyin var ? “ Doruk’un içine bir anda koca bir sıcaklık yayıldı . Küçük kızın ona uzattığı elini tutup ayağa kalktı . Ceren , onu elinden tutarak sürüklemeye başladı bir anda . Doruk neye uğradığını şaşırmıştı , alt katlara inmeye başladılar , konuşmuyorlardı . O an Doruk bir anda durdu ve Ceren de durmak zorunda kalmıştı . “Ceren , nereye gidiyoruz? Ayrıca abicim söyle bakalım annen nerede? “ İpek hanım , İpek hanımı görmek onu sakinleştirecekti , ona, gerçekleri söylerdi o . Ceren ona döndü ve omuzlarını kaldırdı . “Evde.”   
“Nasıl evde ? Burada çalışmıyor mu o ? İzin mi aldı ve sen ne yapıyorsun peki burada ?” Ceren bilgiç bir tavırla yanıtladı Doruk’u. “Annem burada çalışmıyor ki artık. 6 ay oldu bırakalı . Başka bir hastanenin başına geçti. Ben ise sana bir şey göstermek için geldim Doruk abicim.” Doruk sırtına binen yüklerin tekrardan arttığını hissetti, yeni bir darbe daha gelmişti işte. “İpek hanım gitti mi? “ dedi çatallı bir sesle . Küçük kız başını salladı , ardından da “Aşağı inip sağa dön , oradaki abi seni çağırmamı istemişti. Şimdi gitmem gerek , annem iyice meraklanmıştır “ deyip merdivenlerden koşar adım çıkmaya başladı .

Doruk berbat bir şekilde aşağı indi , hala bu yaşananların koca bir kabus olduğuna emindi . Hepsi olmazdı , olamazdı … Orhan , Ateş, Figen, İpek ve en önemlisi Demir… Hayır , hepsini kaybetmiş olamazdı; diğerlerini kaybetse bile Demir’i kaybedemezdi , yanlış anlaşılmaydı bu , gerçek olamazdı .   
Aşağı indiğinde karantina odalarından birini gördü, tanıdık geldi bu oda ona . 2 yıl önce değiştirmişlerdi buraları.. Sağa döndü ve camdan içeriye baktı . Yatakta yatan kişiyi gördüğünde kendini bir anda iç çekerek geriye doğru attı . “Mehmet Ali!” diye bağırdı tekrardan cama yaklaşarak. “Hayır , sen kurtuldun buradan … Ateş hoca ve biz seni kurtardık” dedi ağlamaklı bir sesle. Tepki gelmedi içeriden , koşar adım içeri girmek için odanın girişine doğru yöneldi. Kapının kilitlerle dolu olduğunu gördü , zorladı kapıyı , ittirdi ancak kapı bir türlü açılmadı . Kapıyı yumruklamaya başladı, “ Mehmet Ali , Memoli lütfen , kurtaracağım seni . İzin vermeyeceğim Mehmet Ali . “ diye bağırırken içeriden cılız bir ses duydu. “Yalnız ölmeyeceğimi söylemiştin , kurtaracaktın beni . Ama sen yoktun , kardeşin olduğumu söylemiştin , yalnız kalmayacağımı söylemiştin ama olmadı Doruk… Sen yoktun , yanımda yoktun Doruk…” Kapıya yaslandı bir taraftan da yumruklamaya devam etmekteydi , “Hayır, kurtardık , kurtuldun . Hayır! Hayır ! “ O anda o berbat ses yankılandı o kapalı odada… İnce ve sürekli bir ses… Çıldırdı o an , bütün gücüyle o cam kapıya vurmaya başladı. Gözlerinden yaşlar akıyordu , kapıya olabilecek bütün gücüyle vuruyordu ama açılmıyordu o kapı; kırılmıyordu o dostuna, kardeşine ulaşmasını sağlayacak o giriş kırılmıyordu işte … “Mehmet Ali , Mehmet Ali!!!!” 

“Uğraşma , o kapıyı açamazsın , yıllardır açılmıyor o kapı. “ Arkasını döndüğünde Emre ile karşılaştı . “Emree! Emre yardım et. Emre kurtaralım , gel yardım et. “ Emre yüzüne bakmadı Doruk’un . “Olmaz . Yapamam. “ “Neden Emre , Emre hadisene !”   
Emre “Ben burada çalışmıyorum Doruk . Artık çalışmıyorum bile. “ dedi . Doruk o an Emre’nin yıpranmış kıyafetlerine baktı , o yakışıklı yüzünün çökmüş haline baktı; sakalları uzamış , göz altları mosmor , gözleri donuk bir haldeydi. Sonra titreyen ellerine baktı Emre’nin. İçki şişesini gördü. Doruk yavaşça kalktı olduğu yerden . O camlarla kaplı odadan gelen ince ses kesildi. “ Emre ne oldu sana? Bu halin ne ? Sen içki içmezsin Emre.” Emre dengesini kaybetti bir anlık ; ardından da Doruk’a baktı . “Attılar beni , yaptığım bir hatadan dolayı attılar. Lisansım gitti elimden . Kimse olmadı yanımda , sen bile . Hani dostumdun benim , hani sırdaşımdın. Sen bile yalnız bıraktın beni. İlk Mehmet Ali gitti , Zeynep umursamadı bile beni . Sonra da defalarca söz veren sen beni kaderime terk ettin , şimdi işte bu haldeyim . Niye bıraktın ki beni? Hani terk edilenler terk edilmenin ne demek olduğunu bildikleri için asla terk etmezlerdi. Hani sen terk etmezdin , ne olursa olsun yanımdaydın. “ dedi.  
Doruk’un başından aşağı yıkıldı o an hastane . Koskoca Valide Atik o genç adamın omuzlarına bindi, çöktü bir anda her şey.   
Hayatın son anlarında gelen o insanüstü güç geldi o an . Koşmaya başladı , hastanenin koridorlarında… Bir şey söylemiyordu , bir şey düşünemiyordu . Sadece beyninin içinde Yetkin’in , Figen’in, Emre’nin, Ceren’in söyledikleri dolaşıyordu . Koca , kapkaranlık bir boşluktaydı o an . Adı gibi iyi bildiği o hastane koca bir kara delik olmuştu , o sadece koşuyordu , bunun koca bir kabus olmasını dileyerek sadece koşuyordu .   
Belli bir süre sonra durakladı . Tanı departmanının önüne gelmişti. Eli ayağı boşaldı o an , kapının önüne çöktü. “Ailem… Ailem gitti , ailemi kaybettim yine kaybettim. Hepsi gitti , bir tek ben kaldım . Yine bir tek ben kaldım. Hayır bunu bir daha kaldıramam , olmaz yaşayamam bunu .” diyerek başını vurmaya başladı kapıya doğru. Kabus değildi bu , kabus olsaydı çoktan kalkmış olması gerekirdi. Gerçekti, saf gerçekti … O yıllar önce sıkışıp kaldığı o an gibi gerçekti bu da … Ağlayamıyordu , acısı o kadar artmıştı ki , o kadar fazlaydı ki bu acı ağlayamıyor sadece sürekli olarak başını kapıya vuruyordu … O an kapı açıldı ve Doruk bir an geriye doğru yalpalasa da kendini toparladı . İçeriden çıkan adam Doruk’un karşısına geçti ve olağanca tatlılığıyla “Doruk , seni bekliyoruz , neredesin ya ?” dedi. Doruk boşluğa bakarken , bir anda kafasını kaldırdı ve Sinan ile göz göze geldi . Sinan kolundan tutup kaldırdı onu . “Hadi abicim, haydi.” diyerek tanı departmanına doğru sürükledi. Doruk şaşkın gözlerle Sinan’a baktı ardından da masanın kenarında oturan sarı saçları odaya giren güneşle birlikte parlayan Ela’ya …   
Odanın tam ortasında durup , mırıldandı . “Öldüm mü ben ?”


End file.
